Dolor Interno
by Kraoz Lieth
Summary: -"¿El dolor es todo en lo que piensas? ¡Egoísta! ¡Chiquillo malcriado! Provocas daño a los demás pensando solo en tu tortura. Ahora, cuando vez la vida pasando frente a tus ojos, ¿te arrepientes? Hijo de mi ser, herencia mía, basta ya". ¡Capítulo 7: up!
1. Prólogo

Ehm ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic y estoy nerviosa a más no poder, espero que les parezca bueno, atrayente jeje... ¡ay! de verdad, estoy temblando. Es muy importante para mi... ¡uuff! Bueno, **me gustaría pedirles un favor**, si no es mucha molestia... tengo 13 años y me gustaría que evaluaran el fic acorde a mi edad, si esque es posible

y... los dejo con el fic ¡glup!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dolor Interno**_

**Prólogo:**

El Sol se anunciaba con los primeros rayos en el horizonte y un chico, de aproximadamente quince años, sacudía su cabeza con el objetivo de hacer desaparecer el sueño que anteriormente lo envolvía. Posteriormente, abrió lentamente sus ojos para revelar su curioso color rojo, rubí… pero no solo sus orbes eran algo llamativo, por no decir extraño, sino también su extravagante cabello bicolor, azul claro delante y más oscuro detrás.

Después de terminar su ritual mañanero, se levantó y observó un momento por la ventana… Se le hacía extraño el haberse dormido. Por lo general se levantaba antes del amanecer para tener la oportunidad de ver la anunciación de El Sol por esas horas. Bueno… ¿que más daba?, de todas formas se había levantado antes que sus compañeros de equipo… su equipo. Eran los campeones mundiales del deporte llamado "_Beyblade_", pero… aún así, para él no era suficiente. Él debía seguir mejorando, entrenando, dando todo de sí con tal de ser conocido como el campeón. Solo **él**. Porque, en ese momento, el único catalogado como _Campeón, _era el joven que dormía plácidamente unos metros más allá, de cabello azulado y largo y con el mal hábito de comer en exceso y… de roncar estrepitosamente.

Decidió salir de la habitación para no seguir oyendo tal alboroto. Aún dormidos hacían escándalo.

Se encaminó en dirección al baño, con motivo de entrar a la ducha. Antes de desvestirse, se miró en el espejo encima del lavabo y observó su rostro largo rato.

Acercó su mano al cristal, y acarició su reflejo.

_-¿Por qué…?, ¿por qué…?_.- eran sus pensamientos.

Por extraña vez, su rostro no mostraba el más mínimo rastro de enojo u odio. Sus orbes rubí mostraban una tristeza infinita, incluso al mirarse fijamente en el espejo pudo percatarse de ello… y se sintió débil, sintió más que nunca que su vida valía trozos de algo inservible y destruido. Se hartó de sentir lástima por sí mismo y decidió sacar a la luz el _secreto _que escondía debajo del lavamanos. De ahí, sacó un pequeño objeto cuadrado y gris. Luego, abrió un cajón del mueble a su derecha y extrajo una toalla pequeña.

No se percató del momento en que sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse, pero no permitió que recorrieran su pálido rostro y las limpió con la manga de su camiseta azul oscuro.

Se sentó en el suelo, a un lado del mueble del que anteriormente había sacado la toalla, se levantó la manga lo más que pudo y observó su brazo. Estaba lleno de marcas cicatrizadas y por cicatrizar. Él se las había hecho, aún más extraño ¿no?

Extendió la extremidad, observó por un momento más el objeto extraído con anterioridad, era un pequeño cuchillo _secreto_ y filoso. Luego, comenzó a incrustarlo en la carne.

¡Le dolía! ¡Le dolía tanto!

Ya no podía negar a sí mismo que los sentimientos que tanto había reprimido, estaban saliendo a flote, no podía negar que si sentía, y… el dolor, el dolor también le había comenzado a acompañar a diario. Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo, le costada más mantener sus sentimientos bajo control. La tristeza, la pena, todo el tormento que sufrió estaba saliendo a relucir… hasta que encontró una buena manera de deshacerse de todas esas detestables sensaciones: "_Auto agresión_".

Debajo del lavamanos del baño, había encontrado un rastrillo de afeitar, seguramente del abuelo de _El Campeón Del Mundo._ Quitó todo el plástico inservible que rodeaba el objeto filoso y había estado usándolo desde entonces. No con motivo de afeitarse, para nada. Sino, para auto agredirse y dejar escapar por unos minutos ese dolor desgarrador en su pecho, en su corazón.

Con el tiempo, su tortura interna pareció crecer, y no fue suficiente el cortarse la piel de sus bracitos, sino que comenzó a sentir un fuerte deseo de muerte. Ahora su mayor anhelo era terminar con todo de una vez y entregarse a la oscuridad. Al menos, ahí por fin podría respirar sin el sofocante sentimiento de ahogo.

- ¡Ah!- fue un pequeño grito que se le escapó al momento de darse cuenta de que se había excedido con la fuerza del corte.- ¡mierda!

Lanzó el cuchillo a un lado y, con la toalla en su mano, comenzó a secar la sangre que emanaba en abundancia de su brazo.

Sintió unos pasos fuera, en el pasillo. Luego, unas voces alegres.


	2. La Carta

**Cáp. 1: La Carta**

_- ¡Ray!_- fue su pensamiento.

Dejó la toalla junto al cuchillo y se apresuró a desvestirse y hacer sonar la regadera para no despertar la más mínima sospecha o, mucho menos, preocupación.

Ya sabía como era Ray, se daba cuenta de gran cantidad de cosas que él hacía e inmediatamente ponía en alerta sus sentidos y lo vigilaba hasta dar con el problema… el inconveniente era que siempre acertaba… bueno, no siempre, pero en reiteradas ocasiones.

La sangre ensució los azulejos del piso y parte de las paredes. No le dio importancia, luego las limpiaría.

Se metió en la ducha que aún calentaba el agua y permitió a sus músculos un momento de relajación. Sus ojos también se dieron el gusto de liberar las lágrimas acumuladas por tantos años… no todas. Imposible llorar todas las lágrimas en un momento tan corto como ese. _Seguro necesitaba alrededor de una semana…o más,_ pensó.

Después de sentirse ya limpio y de percibir el descenso del flujo de sangre proveniente de su brazo, salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse. No podía ponerse cualquier prenda. Llevaba un tiempo usando solo camisetas de manga larga para disimular sus cortes. Ese día vistió con otra más, azul, para variar. Limpió la sangre que había salpicado. Salió del baño, esperando no encontrarse con nadie. Deseaba estar solo más que nunca, mas no tuvo suerte. Ray caminaba a pasos tranquilos en su dirección.

"¿P_or qué diablos siempre tiene que estar sonriendo_?"- pensó para sus adentros al ver la enorme curva en los labios de su compañero chino. Habían momentos en los que ello le irritaba.

- Buenos días, Kai.- saludó Ray con su habitual simpatía.- ¿vas a desayunar con nosotros?

- No.- respondió secamente para luego dar media vuelta y desaparecer de la vista del joven de ojos ámbar.

- ¡Kai, espera un momento!- clamó Ray esperando que el mencionado se detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Dio unos pasos agigantados y le alcanzó.- No has comido nada estos día, ¿estás bien?

- "_¿Por qué no me deja en paz?"_ – Pensó nuevamente.- Estoy bien.

- Bueno, si quieres algo…- no pudo terminar su gentil ofrecimiento, pues el bicolor le interrumpió con voz potente y dura.

- No quiero nada.- dio por acabada la "_conversación_" y siguió su camino una vez más, esperando por fin un momento de tranquilidad antes de que el glotón de Tyson despertara.

Ray se quedó con la duda en su mente y rostro. Algo no andaba bien con él. No había comido en días y se pasaba la mayor parte del día en el tejado del dojo. Parecía distinto. Su afición por entrenar había disminuido considerablemente y hasta había que repetirle las cosas, pues estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a nada. Se aislaba en esas barreras de hielo, bajo su máscara de frialdad.

El chino era quien contaba con mayor experiencia a la hora de reconocer los estados de ánimo del ruso. En muchas ocasiones aún le costaba, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que algo estaba comiéndole los sesos a su compañero, a su amigo. Y más seguro estaba, cuando notó la preocupación en el adorable rostro de Max el día anterior…

_**Flash Back **_

_Los Bladebreakers estaban sentados a la mesa, esperando la deliciosa cena que el abuelo de Tyson les estaba preparando. Mantenían una animosa conversación con respecto a las nuevas piezas de beyblade que Kenny, el jefe, había traído hace unos momentos._

_- Kenny- se oyó decir al moreno de característica gorra roja.- ¿por qué no mejor le das las piezas a los chicos? Yo, como Campeón Mundial, no las necesito. Quizás con esas mejoras y mucho, mucho entrenamiento, logren ser algo de competencia para mí._

_- ¡Tyson!- clamó Hilary, quien a opinión del mencionado, estaba de colada en su casa.- ¿podrías mostrar algo de humildad?_

_- Primero que nada, ¿quién te invitó a mi casa?- cuestionó el moreno con una venita resaltando en su sien._

_- ¡Vengo por el bien del equipo, Tyson!- gritó exaltada la castaña. En su voz se percibió cierto temblor, tan leve que solo Ray pareció percibirlo._

_- ¡¿Bien del equipo?! ¡Por favor!- gritó Tyson logrando ofenderla, pero ésta no lo demostró, no le daría ese gusto a alguien como Tyson.- ¡Eres ridícula! ¡No te necesitamos!_

_- ¡Basta ya, chicos!- demandó la voz del chino.- Si van a pelear, mejor será que lo hagan en otro momento. Estábamos disfrutando de la conversación, ¿por qué tienen que pelear?_

_Ray había soportado bastantes peleas por ese día. Habían discutido desde temprano y por cualquier tontería. Ya todos parecían cansados, incluso Kai… ¿Kai? _

_- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelinegro al ruso. Estaba distraído, demasiado para ser normal. Sus ojos estaban totalmente vacíos, además de estar enfocados en la nada absoluta._

_Tyson dejó su cólera a un lado y prestó atención al bicolor. Éste no daba señales de vida. Perfectamente podrían pensar que había expirado sino fuera por la claridad que tenían con respecto a su especial personalidad. Había días enteros donde no se escuchaba ni un murmullo provenir de sus labios, y aún así, lo consideraban normal en él…pero eso... Tal vez no les llamaría la atención si sus ojos mostraran el enfado usual, pero no era así._

_- ¿Kai?- preguntó Max.- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Seguro no nos habla porque no entrenamos hoy.- habló Tyson.- cada vez más amargado, amigo._

_Max se guió por el enfoque de las orbes rojas y descubrió un espejo tras sí. Le parecía extraño que su compañero se perdiera en el reflejo del cristal. Así que, aunque temeroso, preguntó._

_- K…Kai, ¿qué pasa con el espejo? ¿No te gusta?- preguntó.- ¿estás bien?_

_- Ese espejo lo trajo mi abuelo,- comentó Tyson desinteresado.- dice que hace falta uno en esta casa._

_Ray no entendía el estado casi muerto de Kai, así que llamó su atención moviendo varias veces la diestra frente a los ojos del joven ruso._

_Kai pareció reaccionar, pestañeó varias veces y sacudió su cabeza levemente._

_- ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó el chino con cierta preocupación._

_- No.- respondió frío y seco. Acto seguido, se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a salir de la cocina._

_- ¿No vas a comer nada?- preguntó Ray nuevamente._

_- No.- volvió a responder. _

_Antes de salir de la cocina, Max aportó con una frase…_

_- Kai, si lo que quieres es entrenar…- sintió algo de pavor en continuar, pues, aunque le consideraba un gran amigo, sus miradas frías y llenas de odio le hacían estremecer.-…mañana podemos y…_

_- No me interesa entrenar…- respondió a modo de evitar el incómodo tema de conversación enfocado en él.-… al menos no ahora._

_Salió del lugar, llevándose sus indescifrables pensamientos y dejando a sus amigos totalmente extrañados (exceptuando a Tyson, evidentemente). ¿Kai negándose a entrenar?, algo raro sucedía._

_Ray sintió que su angustia crecía cuando dejó de ver la sonrisa y entusiasmo en el adorable rostro del rubio._

_- ¿De qué se preocupan?- preguntó Tyson con cierta fastidio.- ya sabemos como es ese chico. Seguro mañana nos obligará a entrenar._

_- No lo creo, Tyson.- habló Ray.- Algo le pasa, ni idea de que será pero… (Suspiro) no lo sé, me preocupa._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Por el momento no había más opción que dejarle tranquilo, pero estaba en sus planes averiguar la condición de su amigo.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina para continuar su desayuno y charla con el abuelo Granger. Más tarde, aparecieron Max y Kenny, el primero con su habitual sonrisa resplandeciente, y el menor con su perspicaz computadora. Se sentaron a desayunar junto al chino, esperando a que su compañero dormilón se hiciera presente, pero no ocurrió… no hasta que Hilary apareció por el lugar e inició una nueva y desagradable discusión matutina.

Ray evitó fruncir el entrecejo e hizo lo posible por lidiar con la disputa llevada a cabo por los dos adolescentes.

- Chicos, por favor, no empecemos.- suplicó cansado.

- Pero si ella empieza.- respondió Tyson cual niño pequeño.

- ¡Tyson, tu…!- ella iba a continuar la pelea, pero el anciano Granger intervino con un mensaje a entregar.

- Hijo,- se expresó cariñosamente.- que bueno que despiertas. Tengo una noticia que darte.

- ¿Buena o mala?- preguntó sonriente.

- Buena, pequeño.- respondió él con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- repetía Tyson entusiasmado.

- Tu padre vino a verte, hijo.- nada más pronunciar esas palabras, un brillo de felicidad brotó en los ojos del joven.

- ¡Genial! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Papá estará aquí!- Decía Tyson con el entusiasmo y la sonrisa infaltable.- ¿Cuándo estará aquí?

- Tranquilo, Tyson.- dijo el abuelo.- Está en la oficina del señor Dickenson. Creo que tenían algo que hablar…

No pudo continuar, pues su nieto ya no le prestaba la menor atención a sus palabras.

- ¿Y a qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!- exclamó emocionado.- ¡Quiero ver a papá!

Se apresuró a la puerta, aún en pijama, logrando extraer algunas risas por parte de sus amigos. Mas la sorpresa se hizo presente en sus rostros, cuando vieron la puerta abrirse, y por ella ver aparecer a un hombre alto, con un inmenso parecido al joven del Dragoon y formalmente vestido, _como nunca se había visto en un Granger_, pensó el abuelo de Tyson.

- ¿Qué tal, hijo? Veo que has crecido.- el peliazul se lanzó a sus brazos y se fundieron en un apretón que duró varios minutos.- ¡Hola, chicos!

- ¡Hola!- respondieron, sorprendiéndose de saludar al unísono.

Tras Bruce Granger, padre de Tyson, hizo acto de presencia un hombre de entrada edad, baja estatura, divertido bigote y pequeños anteojos redondos: El Señor Dickenson.

Éste les saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

- Chicos, ¿pueden decirme dónde está Kai?- preguntó el anciano de menor altura.

- Seguramente está en el tejado,- respondió el chino.

- No lo había notado, pero Kai últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en el techo.- comunicó Kenny.

- Será una nueva manía de _hielito_.- dijo Tyson.

- Bueno, voy a buscarlo, y me despido ahora. Luego tengo unas reuniones que atender.- anunció el anciano de anteojos.

- Adiós señor D.- se despidió Tyson y el resto.

El hombre salió al jardín, esperando poder divisar desde ahí la posición de su _objetivo_. Pronto le descubrió. Junto a un desnivel en el tejado, se encontraba, con los ojos cerrados y aparente estado de relajación profunda.

- ¡Kai!- llamó el mayor, a lo que el mencionado abrió los ojos y cambió de posición. De acostado a sentado.- ¿Puedes bajar un momento?

El bicolor no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó de su lugar, dio un salto y aterrizó en tierra firme. Dio un par de pasos y quedó frente a frente con el anciano hombre. Dickenson extrajo un curioso papel cuadrado de su bolsillo, lo observó y se lo extendió.

Kai examinó el delicado objeto. No era un simple papel, era un sobre que llevaba su nombre en letras elegantes.

- No trae remitente,- aclaró con un ligero toque de preocupación por el ruso.- simplemente llegó a mi correo. Si te soy sincero no me da buena espina, Kai…

No fue capaz de continuar, pues su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que vibraba. El hombre atendió.

- Entendido, enseguida estaré ahí.- dijo por el auricular.- Bueno, me tengo que ir, Kai. Ten cuidado, es extraño que haya llegado así nada más. Espero que no sea uno de los planes de tu…

- Voltaire.- interrumpió él.- No se preocupe, sé cuidarme solo.

- Si es así, hasta pronto.- dicho esto se retiró de la presencia del chico.

Kai rasgó el papel sin preocupación alguna por contaminar una casa ajena.

La letra no le era para nada familiar, eso sí, era elegante, tanto que parecía una invitación a algún evento importante. C_omo los de Voltaire, _pensó.

Desdobló el papel, olvidando cuidado alguno por ello. Comenzó a leer…

La sorpresa que se llevó fue más grande de lo que se esperaba, pues su rostro mostraba la impresión de lo que leía, y no solo eso, sino también, estaba asustado y cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta con solo una mirada, pero… ¿Kai asustado? eso era casi imposible, incluso a él mismo se le hacía más que absurdo.

- ¿Kai?- llamó una voz que reconoció como la de Ray.

Eran su grupo de _amigos_, con Hilary y Kenny incluidos. Ellos no debían verlo, no así. No dejaría que vieran ni un rastro de debilidad en su rostro.

- ¿Para qué te quería el Señor "D"?- preguntó Tyson con los brazos doblados tras la cabeza.

- Pa-para nada.- respondió, odiándose por ese leve temblor en su voz.

- Bueno… ¿qué te dijo?- preguntó Max sonriente.

- Nada importante.- dio media vuelta y entró en el dojo. Como siempre, estaba huyendo de las miradas de su equipo… un par de ellas estaban preocupadas.

- Algo le pasa.- murmuró Ray.

- Déjalo solo.- dijo Tyson sin preocupación alguna.

- Por extraño que parezca, creo que concuerdo con Tyson.- agregó el Jefe.- Quizá esta vez si necesite estar solo.

En el interior de la casa, más bien en el baño, la sangre emergía a borbotones del brazo derecho del bicolor. Otra vez lo había hecho. Nuevamente se había agredido para liberarse.

* * *

Olaaazz! Grax x sus reviews ^^

de verdad fue muy importante para mi su opinion...

y si, tengo 13 años ^^ que bueno Que te gusto hiika!

muchas graciaaas!

espero que les guste este cap... me costo mucho

Reviews? =)


	3. Confundido

**Cáp. 2: Confundido**

_Kai:_

_Sé que es raro que a estas alturas de tu vida por fin dé señales de vida, pero es ahora cuando he conseguido ser libre. _

_Revelo a ti, entonces, aquello que me tiene con el corazón destrozado y te pregunto: ¿Qué te hicieron, Kai? ¿Qué daño hicieron en tu vida, mi niño, para que odies tanto tu existencia en el mundo y solo desees tu muerte?_

_Cada corte en tu piel, cada vena que anhelas aniquilar, es una tortura para mi alma, el martirio más grande que he tenido que soportar, aunque sé que para ti fue peor._

_Te he estado observando, y comprendo que el perdón no será fácil de obtener. Mi vida, te amo demasiado, y tan solo espero algún día algo de compasión hacia mi pobre alma desdichada. _

_Sé que es difícil, que solo he logrado confundirte, pero tienes que ser fuerte hoy más que nunca, pues pronto todo acabará y estaremos juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos, aún más allá de la muerte. Solo es cuestión de esperar y de que tu gran fortaleza reluzca como nunca lo había hecho._

_Te amo, mi niño._

_Sophie Hiwatari_

Debía ser demasiado estúpido como para no reconocer el propio nombre de su progenitora. _Sophie Hiwatari _era, nada más y nada menos, que su madre… pero ella estaba muerta. Voltaire la había asesinado junto con su padre, era imposible que redactara aquella carta… y aún más imposible que le afectara de tan gran manera.

Se sentía tan confundido. Sus pensamientos divagaban, dando vueltas y vueltas por cada rincón de su mente, sin encontrar concordancia alguna entre la carta y sus conocimientos con respecto a su familia. Era tan extraño, y más a estas alturas de la vida, ¿qué podía pensar? Tan solo que debía de ser algún tipo de broma de mal gusto. Pero… le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Su corazón ya estaba hecho trizas antes, y ahora… era añicos.

Volteó su cabeza, descubriendo así su descuido: la carta estaba bañada en su sangre y las letras se habían emborronado por su causa, quedando gran parte del texto, casi ilegible. Maldijo al aire, pensando en lo idiota que había sido, al descuidar la única pieza de información valiosa que tenía. La recogió y sacudió, intentando escurrir aquel líquido escarlata del papel, mas solo consiguió que unas gotas mancharan su pantalón. _Ahora tendré que cambiarme_, pensó. Se levantó de la fría cerámica que cubría el piso del baño, abrió el grifo y posó su brazo bajo el chorro frío, para así apurar el flujo sangriento en la extremidad, además de lavarlo. Luego, limpió las salpicaduras de sangre en los azulejos del piso y pared.

- "_¡Diablos!_"- pensó antes de abrir por completo la puerta de la habitación de baño.- "_Si me ven así, seguro me incordiarán hasta el día de mi muerte_"

Dudó. Asomó media cabeza por el pasillo y se alegró al no ver ni un alma cerca. Salió del baño a pasos apresurados, pues no podía arriesgarse a que le vieran y descubrieran su situación psicológica. Él sabía que tenía un problema, quizá grave, pero se negaba y negaría siempre, a asistir a una terapia donde suplicarían por escuchar sus problemas e intentaran ayudarle como a cualquier personaje débil, víctima de los obstáculos de la vida.

Su mochila con la ropa de cambio, se encontraba en la sala. La había dejado ahí, explícitamente para tenerla cerca en casos como ese, ya que ambas estancias se hallaban frente a frente.

Recogió sus vestimentas y se dirigió nuevamente al aseo para cambiarse, justo en el momento exacto, pues sus compañeros acababan de entrar en la sala, donde seguramente verían televisión hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Salió, nuevamente, del baño con la carta completamente arrugada entre sus manos. En su mirada habitaba el enojo y la tristeza; la confusión y el martirio…

Al entrar en la habitación de enfrente, sus compañeros tenían la vista posada en la pantalla de la televisión, tal como lo había predicho. Ray se volteó y le sonrió, como habitualmente hacía.

- Kai, ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros?- preguntó el chino amablemente.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- respondió con voz de ultratumba.

- ¿Tú?- se volteó Tyson.- ¿cómo qué?

- Nada que deba importarte.- contestó con el mismo tono de vos.

- ¡Vamos, Kai!- dijo el de la gorra.- ¿Por qué no reconoces que no hay nada en tu vida que pueda ser interesante? Eres un aburrido.

- Tyson,- habló Kai.- cualquier cosa en el mundo es más interesante que alguien como tu.

- Si, claro.- ironizó Tyson.- Es imposible que alguien sea más atrayente que yo, el _Campeón del Mundo._

- No tengo tiempo y, mucho menos, ganas de discutir contigo.- anunció Kai con los ojos cerrados. Acto seguido, caminó hacia la puerta corrediza y salió del lugar.

- Idiota.- dijo Tyson luego de que el ruso hubiese desaparecido de la vista del equipo.

- ¡Tyson!,- reprendió Ray.- estoy seguro de que algo le pasa y… solo lograste alejarlo.

El mencionado lo miró con cierta sorpresa en su rostro: Ray parecía enfadado, eso era algo completamente fuera de lo común.

-Ray, ¿estás… bien?- preguntó. El chino relajó los músculos de su cara, a pesar de que no se había percatado del momento en el que se habían tensado.

- Yo…- habló el pelinegro.- lo siento, creo que necesito algo de aire.

Se levantó de su cómodo lugar en el sofá y salió al patio, donde habitualmente entrenaban. Esperaba encontrarse con su amigo bicolor, pero éste no se encontraba en el lugar.

* * *

Kai se encontraba en un parque no muy lejano, el cual tenía vista hacia el Mar. Había venido ahí muchas veces, y no siempre solo, también con los Bladebreakers. Debía ser sincero, había pasado momentos inolvidables con ellos: lo habían perdonado cuando los traicionó, siempre estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba (a pesar de no ser capaz de reconocerlo), e infinidad de situaciones más… Pero la más importante y la que más valoraba y llamaba la atención: lo habían aceptado, tal y como era, con sus virtudes, con sus defectos… realmente lo querían, a él y no a la máquina en la que lo había convertido su _abuelo. _

Se volteó y apoyó los codos en la baranda, quedando de espaldas al Mar.

Las cosas habían comenzado a marchar estupendamente hasta hace un tiempo, incluso se había abierto un poco más, había disfrutado de su compañía en reiteradas ocasiones… pero se arruinó. Sus sentimientos habían atacado, se salieron de control llevándolo a la desesperación, a la confusión… a la locura. Estaba perfectamente conciente de que aquellos cortes en sus brazos no los tenía por ser una persona de lo más cuerda. Se consideraba una persona cercana al trastorno.

-_ "… Pero si lo pienso bien,"_- razonó.- _"no debo estar tan demente. Un niño cualquiera ya se habría aventado de un edificio."_

No, no estaba loco. Tampoco estaba cerca de ello. Solo estaba... dolido, muy dolido.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y se concentró en la carta. Ese pedazo de papel había llegado a confundirlo más de lo que estaba. No sabía qué pensar, ¿sería algún plan de Voltaire?, ¿o quizá de verdad era su madre? y aunque lo fuera, le era muy difícil de creer. Simplemente, se había resignado a la idea de no tener a sus padres, a no tener una familia. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, a pesar de afectarle…

Tanto pensamiento inútil comenzó a provocarle mareos. Pestañeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos. Frunció el ceño. Con su cabeza dándole vueltas, no podía pensar con claridad, y eso le hacía enfadar.

¡Estaba harto! cada vez que comenzaba a disfrutar, a valorar su vida; algo pasaba, cualquier cosa, lo que fuese, pero el punto era arruinar sus momentos felices, sus escasos momentos felices.

Extrajo de su bolsillo la carta arrugada y bañada en su sangre. La rabia poseyó sus actos. Posó ambas manos en la parte superior del papel y lo rasgó hasta abajo, una y otra, y otra vez; hasta dividirlo en mil pedazos. En una ráfaga de viento, extendió su mano y, mientras su cabello danzaba al ritmo de la brisa, dejó que lo papelillos se esparcieran en el aire. Lo mejor sería olvidar, por el momento, era lo mejor…

* * *

Las semanas habían transcurrido con lentitud. Kai había hecho lo posible por ignorar los sentimientos que le atormentaban en gran manera, e hizo un esfuerzo por acercarse a los Bladebreakers, para, al fin, reconocerlos como _amigos._ Ray no olvidaba aquella semana en la cual su compañero y amigo había entrado en un estado incomprensible y preocupante. Reconocía en Kai una mejoría, pero un fuerte sentimiento de desasosiego hacia su capitán asaltaba su mente cada vez que pretendía relajarse.

Kai caminaba por las calles de Tokio, sin rumbo alguno, simplemente pretendía relajarse, mas le era imposible con tanto movimiento callejero. Todo, por donde se asomara, estaba decorado con lo _típicos_ adornos navideños, los _típicos_ viejos con sobrepeso vestidos de rojo y un saco, el _típico_ aire navideño…

- _"... ¡Típico!"-_ pensó el bicolor.

Siguió caminando, rogando por encontrar un lugar tranquilo y libre de tanto movimiento característico de la fecha. Para él, no podía haber celebración más absurda que aquella, ¿qué tenía de interesante decorar tanto para terminar desvelándose por ver a un viejo panzón entrar por tu chimenea y dejarte regalos? Sobre todo si con el tiempo descubrías que aquel _"viejo panzón"_, es tu padre o madre.

Con cierto enfado dibujado en su rostro, dobló en la esquina, con dirección a un parque cercano y habitualmente tranquilo. Sintió un toque en su espalda y se volteó. Al dar media vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con una pequeña niña rubia y de ojos claros, ésta le sonreía y con ambas manos le extendía un papel con su nombre escrito en letras elegantes, tal como la carta que había recibido. Esto cada vez era más confuso…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojala les guste, quice poner más texto... vi otros fics donde había mucho texto y eran muy bueno asi que lo intente

¿Qué les parece?

aun no se me pasan los nervios cada vez que subo :O

pero me alegra saber que tengo 3 REVIEWS!!!!

es todo un logro =D asi que estoy super super feliz ^^

Gracias por todo, y si pueden dejen Reviews!

Bye Bye!


	4. Avistamiento y Citación

**Cáp.3: Avistamiento y Citación**

La gente pasaba por su lado sin importar si lo empujaban o no. La niña, sonriente, le miraba directamente a los ojos, infundiendo inocencia. Con sus pequeñas manitas aún le extendía el papel. Kai respondía con la confusión total en sus ojos, ¿quién era y por qué tenía un documento tan parecido al que había recibido? Ya ni estupideces se atrevía a pensar. Su cabeza era un revoltijo de posibilidades que podían, o no, ser. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en su contra. Estaba nervioso. Una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro, a partir de su frente. Terminó quedando estático ante cualquier acción o pensamiento…

- Tómala.- le dijo la pequeña, rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

- ¿Q-qué?- respondió estupefacto, sorprendido.

- Que la tomes.- dijo nuevamente. Se acercaba.

Kai recibió el papel. Lo examinó con sus ojos bien abiertos. Las mismas letras. No cabía duda, aquella era una carta más, escrita por la que se hacía llamar su madre. No lo abrió, sino que buscó la mirada de la pequeña hasta hallarla, rebuscando en sus ojos, implorando por una respuesta en ella, que probablemente no podría darle.

- ¿Quién…te dio esto?- preguntó el bicolor, casi en un murmullo.

- Una mujer.- respondió con la misma sonrisa cálida, y posando sus pequeñas manitas tras su espalda, mientras jugaba dando saltitos con ambos pies.

- ¡¿Una mujer?!- salió de su trance nervioso, para lograr agitarse.- ¿Cómo era?, ¿recuerdas?

- Bueno…- dijo ella, reflexionando, y con el dedo índice situado en su barbilla.- no recuerdo bien, pero era muy amable. Me dio una bolsa de caramelos y sonreía mucho… ¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso, se parecía mucho a ti. Tenía el cabello azul y muy largo…

No pudo continuar la descripción, pues el joven se agachó frente a ella y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban posados directamente en los suyos, suplicaba a través de ellos, y eso la intimidó.

- ¡¿Por dónde se fue?!- preguntó agitando a la pequeña levemente.- Dime… por favor.

- Bu-bueno, creo que se fue por ahí.- respondió ella y señaló una calle principal, por donde la gente transitaba abundantemente.

Kai soltó a la niña y se alejó corriendo, en la dirección señalada. Corrió a todo dar, empujando o tirando al suelo a quien obstaculizara su trayectoria. Dobló a la esquina, ayudándose de una farola. Inconcientemente, rogaba por alguna señal de el, o la autora de la carta. Pronto, divisó a lo lejos, a una mujer concordante con la descripción de la niña. Tenía el cabello azulado como el cielo nocturno y, a pesar de estar de espaldas, pudo notar en sus brazos, desnudos, la piel pálida característica de _los hiwatari_. Clamó el nombre que leyó en la primera carta: _Sophie_, esperando por una respuesta, suplicando en su silencio desesperado, por que se volteara y le dedicara una sonrisa, aquellas que recordaba con escasez de su niñez. Nada ocurrió. Llamó más fuerte, todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron. Nada. Siguió corriendo, intentando alcanzarla. Dobló, nuevamente, en una esquina, y allí la vio ingresando a un automóvil negro y de alto estándar. El carro arrancó, con él detrás, clamando la atención que no había recibido en tantos años. La chamarra, con la que se había vestido esa mañana, caía sobre sus hombros. Su respiración agitada creaba una nubosidad frente a su rostro, dado el contacto de su aliento templado, con el frío del ambiente en el que se encontraba. Sus ojos daban a entender la desilusión en su interior. Era imposible que alcanzara el automóvil ya.

La carta estaba en su mano derecha, algo doblada, pero al menos legible. Bajó la cabeza, para encontrarse con el papel escrito. Su nombre volvía a estar impreso con elegancia. Lo abrió, y, ansioso, comenzó la lectura.

_Mi pequeño:_

_Una nueva carta te escribo, disculpándome si te he causado algún dolor en tu corazón. Solo busco la mejor manera de acercarme a ti, después de tanto tiempo y posterior a todos mis errores pasados… que seguramente aún deben dolerte._

_Deseo verte. Pensé en esperar a ganar tu confianza, aunque llames "acto de cobardía" el comunicarme a través de una hoja de papel. Mas ya no puedo esperar a abrazarte y a que vivamos juntos, intentando reestablecer la familia._

_Quiero darte un regalo, pues pronto será tu cumpleaños. Serán dieciséis inviernos, y anhelo estar contigo. Si aceptas, por favor, ve a las afueras de la ciudad. Ahí hay un parque de diversiones, nos divertiremos. Te suplico que asistas._

_Me despido ya, hijo mío. Espero verte pronto._

_Te amo, mi vida._

_Sophie Hiwatari._

¿Asistía… o no? Si era un plan de su _abuelo_, seguramente no sería su mejor idea, pero… la había visto. Ella, su madre, había estado a solo unos metros de él, de su vida. Ahora decía querer darle un regalo. Si, tenía curiosidad, y mucha, pero… ¿qué hacer? Le llamaba la atención la parte de _"a las afueras de la ciudad"_, le provocaba dudas y daba fuerza a la sospecha de ser algún plan de Voltaire. Éste, seguramente, le atraparía lejos de la ciudad, donde no pudiera pedir auxilio. Dobló la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo. Tenía mucho en qué pensar…

* * *

El teléfono timbró varias veces en casa de los Granger. Tyson corrió al aparato, tropezando y balanceándose por mantener el equilibrio. Levantó el auricular.

- ¡Señor Dickenson!- exclamó el de la gorra, involuntariamente. Logró que su grito atrajera a un Ray radiante y curioso.- ¿Qué tal los negocios?

- _Muy bien, Tyson. Gracias_.- respondió el anciano a través del teléfono.-_ Me preguntaba si Kai estaría por ahí._

_- _¿Kai?- dijo el joven.- La verdad es que no lo hemos visto, ¿para qué necesita al _iceberg_?

- _Bueno…_- respondió Dickenson, con cierto dejo de tristeza.-_ me habría gustado desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Viajaré a Europa y no podré saludarlo personalmente._

- ¿Cumpleaños?- dijo Tyson, sorprendido.- Si no nos lo dice usted, nunca lo habríamos sabido.

- ¿_No lo sabían?_- preguntó el hombre, seguido de un suspiro.- _Tú ya sabes como es Kai. Seguramente no le habría gustado que le hicieran una fiesta._

- Bueno, para disgustarlo más, se lo celebraremos.- respondió.

- _Solo te pido que no lo hagas enfadar_.- dijo a modo de sugerencia _"vital"_.- _Será dentro de dos días y…lo siento, Tyson, ya debo colgar. Pásenla bien, chicos_.

- Adiós, señor.- Tyson dejó el auricular en su lugar y observó a Ray con complicidad.- Ya habrás oído. El cumpleaños de Kai.

- Si, lo oí Tyson.- respondió el chino.- y no me parece muy buena idea. Sabes que a Kai no le gustan las celebraciones… y más tan cerca de Navidad.

- El señor "D" dijo que sería en dos días, el veintitrés de diciembre.- razonó el de la gorra.- Un día antes de Víspera de Navidad, ¡qué ironía!

- Tyson, no hagas una fiesta.- suplicó el pelinegro.- Es su cumpleaños, dejemos que lo disfrute como guste. Sin celebración.

El moreno pareció meditarlo. Seguramente Kai no lo pasaría bien en una fiesta. Era todo un amargado, ¿cómo no disfrutar de una noche de diversión?... Terminó por ceder, después de todo, era _su_ cumpleaños, _su_ día y _su_ vida.

- Está bien.- accedió algo disgustado.- Pero compremos una torta, ¿si?

- …- El chino reflexionó un breve instante. Sin fiesta pero con un pastel, no tendría por qué molestar al ruso. Sonrió.- está bien, me convenciste. Hablemos con Max, Hil y Kenny.

Salieron al patio trasero, donde acostumbraban entrenar. Ahí se encontraban los mencionados anteriormente. Comentaron la idea de Tyson, de realizar una simple reunión entre ellos y comer pastel. Les había agradado. Conocían perfectamente el dificultoso y confuso carácter del ruso, y les pareció perfecto algo tan tranquilo como lo era aquello. Acordaron traer, además, un regalo cada uno.

Pronto, apareció Kai. Traía ambas manos en los bolsillos y parecía pensativo al traer la vista baja. No saludó. Se dirigió hacia el interior del dojo. Tyson lo siguió, sin malas intenciones, simplemente aún no sabía tratar con Kai.

- ¡Hey!- llamó el de la gorra, luego pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello del bicolor, a lo cual, éste se mostró claramente disgustado.- ¿por qué no nos había dicho que era tu cumpleaños?

- Tyson,- dijo Kai, dando a conocer su molestia, al haber sido desconectado de sus pensamientos.- quita tu brazo, ¡ahora!

- Tranquilo, viejo.- respondió el moreno. Se percató del "_humor de perros"_ que traía su capitán.- Solo…quería saber. A mi me parece normal que un amigo se preocupe por otro.

- Solo déjame en paz.- habló con su característica frialdad. Comenzó a alejarse de Tyson, caminando por el pasillo.-… con respecto a mi cumpleaños, no lo considero algo importante.

Fue lo último que se le escuchó decir, antes de desaparecer por la puerta que conducía al baño.

- Ese chico si que es un misterio…-dijo Tyson para sí.- y un amargado.

Acto seguido, desapareció del lugar. Salió al encuentro con sus amigos, fuera. Éstos estaban ansiosos, pues Tyson no era la persona más adecuada a la hora de parlotear con Kai. Mas, les aclaró que problemas no hubo. Se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio en el lugar y prosiguieron con el entrenamiento.

* * *

En el interior del cuarto de baño, Kai jugueteaba con su _secreto, _su herramienta primordial a la hora de liberar tensiones, su pequeño y afilado cuchillo. No tenía intenciones de agredirse esta vez, más bien, reflexionaba a cerca de ello. No era nada bueno, pero, ¿quién podía juzgarlo? Cualquiera a quien confesara su historia, comprendería, y además de ello, hallaría en sí, una lástima inevitable. Suspiró y se apoyó en los azulejos fríos de la pared. Pasó el cuchillo por su brazo, sin mala intención, sin cortar la pálida piel. Luego, dejó el objeto en el suelo y con su mano libre, acarició los cortes. Releyó la carta de su, ahora, familiar más cercano. Sintió rabia, ¿cómo ella lo había dejado tan solo, tan abandonado?, ¿cómo no se había comunicado con él antes?, ¿cómo no había luchado por él?, ¿y por qué no lo quería tanto cómo decía en sus cartas? Su vida parecía de telenovela. Su abuelo lo odiaba, su padre estaba más muerto que una piedra, no tenía hermanos y su madre, después de casi dieciséis años, se aparecía por su vida solo para destrozarlo más. Su corazón anhelaba un descanso, su alma deseaba destrozarse antes de seguir sufriendo en tal magnitud. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué? Podía gritar aquellas preguntas al mundo y ni el aire soplaría una respuesta. _Desearía desaparecer_, pensó para sí. Una lágrima jugaba una carrera en su mejilla. No la limpió, no se inmutó, no gritó, no hizo nada; solo dejó caer más.

Se levantó de donde estaba, quedando frente a frente con su reflejo en el espejo.

Lo odió. Se odió.

Todo su corazón estaba enfocado en detestarse profundamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos, haciendo juego con sus orbes. Las lágrimas caían y caían por sus mejillas, bañándolas en un Mar de aguas saladas. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Su cabeza ardía en pensamientos oscuros, llenos de rencor.

Ansiaba poder gritar _todo, todo_ lo que había en su corazón, _todo_ cuanto le hacía llorar, _todo_ aquello que ennegrecía su alma. Anhelaba confesar a los vientos de Norte y Sur la rabia acumulada, el _odio_.

Los sentimientos revueltos, le hicieron recoger el cuchillo, posarlo sobre la piel sana…

Reconsideró.

¡No! ¡Necesitaba más! ¡Más dolor!

Cambió el cuchillo de lugar. Ahora estaba sobre una de sus cicatrices más recientes. Respiró agitadamente. Oyó los ruegos palpitantes de su pobre corazón.

Una última lágrima derramada.

El grito desgarrador de su alma destrozada…

Dolía. ¡Ay, si! Cuanto dolía.

* * *

Los Bladebreakers (exceptuando a Kai), recorrían local tras local, buscando un pastel que les convenciera de servir al paladar de su capitán. Había de fresa, mora, vainilla, chocolate… pero, ni uno les persuadía lo suficiente como para comprarlo. Estaban cansados, y hartos de escuchar las constante quejas de Tyson, además de que éste babeada en cada establecimiento por el que se asomaban.

- ¡Oh, vamos!- se escuchó a Tyson, nuevamente.- Compremos cualquiera y ya.

- No, Tyson.- dijo Hilary.- Kai debe ser igual de exigente en la comida, como en el Beyblade.

- ¡Es que ya no soporto más ver tanto pasteles y no comer ni uno!- gritó a los aires, dando a conocer una faceta suya, realmente enfática. Sus amigos captaron la desesperación del moreno y decidieron comprar en el próximo local.

Luego de tener en sus manos, el enorme conjunto de bizcochos acaramelados, regresaron al dojo. Esa noche pretendían celebrar, humildemente, el cumpleaños de su capitán y amigo. Éste no se encontraba en el lugar. Había salido por la mañana, anunciando de antemano su ausencia durante todo el día. Eso les daba el suficiente tiempo como para organizar una ceremonia simple, al mejor gusto de Kai Hiwatari, serio y callado.

La bóveda estrellada, que era la noche, observaba la impaciencia en el dojo Granger.

Tyson se paseaba por toda la habitación, esperando a que su capitán diera señales de vida por el lugar. Había preguntado constantemente a Ray el por qué de la falta de presencia del ruso, y éste solo le respondía con la ignorancia de ello.

- Pero, ¿dónde se metió?- Repetía por enésima vez.- ¿cómo es posible que su actitud sea la misma en su propio cumpleaños?

- Tyson, tranquilízate,- pidió Ray, algo preocupado.- Sabes cómo es. Debe estar dando un paseo.

- Un largo, largo paseo.- se oyó decir a Max, éste ya concordaba con el de la gorra. Kai tardaba demasiado.- Tyson tiene razón, ¿no le habrá pasado algo?

- No… no lo creo.- dijo Ray, con cierto tono angustioso en su voz.- Bueno… es Kai, sabe defenderse solo, ¿qué podría pasarle?

- Voltaire.- dijo Kenny, serio.

- ¡No piensen así!- clamó Hilary, optimista.- Debe estar bien. Seguramente, por ser su cumpleaños, decidió pasarla en paz porque sabía que haríamos una fiesta… o al menos un intento de ella. No se preocupen.

Sus palabras alentaron al equipo a sonreír. Tenía razón, probablemente, él sabía lo que pretendían. Era un chico listo. Llegaría más tarde, cuando se dieran por vencidos de seguir esperando.

- Gracias, Hil.- dijo Ray, tan sonriente y positivo como lo era.- Por estar aquí, y por apoyarnos.

- De nada.- respondió sonrojada. Luego, sintió como _la_ _naturaleza la llamaba.-_Voy al baño, en seguida vuelvo.

- Bueno, pues,- se oyó a Tyson, más calmado.- a seguir esperando…

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, dudoso, con sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra. ¿Feliz cumpleaños? ¡Claro que no! De todos sus cumpleaños, éste era el más extraño, y el que probablemente afectaría de un modo más interno en el transcurso de su vida.

- "_¿Voy?"_- meditaba, sumergido en el silencioso ambiente de su mente.- "_¿O, quizá, me quedo?"_

Había llegado a aquel parque silencioso, donde había dejado volar los pedazos de su primera carta. Ésta vez no estaba apoyado en la baranda, sino que, se balanceaba en los columpios para niños. El viento pegaba en su cara. Era la sensación más cercana a _volar,_ que podría experimentar.

La luna le observaba, impaciente por conocer su decisión. Pronto lo vio partir del lugar. Se dirigía a las afueras de la localidad. No llevaba la carta.

_- "Fui lo suficientemente idiota como para ensuciar la carta otra vez"_.- pensó, dando solución a la incógnita del trozo de papel escrito por su familiar.- _"Bien, iré. No pierdo nada. Y si me captura Voltaire, no hallaría forma de arruinar más mi vida, así que, ¡qué más da!"_

Caminó lentamente, en la dirección que más se alejaba de la ciudad.

Ahora su mente estaba en blanco. Sabía que al menor razonamiento, daría marcha atrás imaginando que el autor de las cartas podría ser Voltaire, y que la mujer que vio, no era nada más que una actriz pagada.

Divisó a lo lejos el punto de reunión acordada. Solo hubo algo que le llamó la atención, ¿parque de diversiones para niños?, ¿o parque de diversiones completamente abandonado y convertido en "hogar" de indigentes sin techo, y mendigos?

_- "De que este es el lugar, no me cabe duda"-_ pensó pasando saliva.- _"de que sea realmente un encuentro con mi madre, si que dudo"_

Entró en el penoso lugar, a pasos lentos y angustiosos…

* * *

Hilary lavaba sus manos y se observaba en el espejo, alegremente. Estaba dispuesta a salir del cuarto, cuando, de su bolsillo, cayó su brillo labial. Éste había caído muy cerca del papelero. Se inclinó a recogerlo, mas se llevó una gran sorpresa…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bu-bueno, estoy nervioooosaa! me pareció que este cap. fue un poco más aburrido y...

creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero... busqué y busqué y no encontré forma así que...

¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! ojala les guste =D

y...

P. Lolita: no, no odio a Tyson ^^, siento haber dado a entender eso, lo siento mucho... esque mi idea pricipal era armar una pelea, pero no me resulto :( asi que lo modifique, para que se adecuara más a lo que yo puedo escribir ^^ y bueno... siempre he tenido problemas con Quise y Quice. Gracias por tu ayuda, sino, estaría escribiendo mal :D otra cosa: ¿Yo? ¿una de tus autoras favoritas? Wow... ¡Que fuerte! ¡¡¡es mas de lo que me habría esperado al ingresar a la pagina!!! GRACIAS GRACIAS, ¡¡¡ME DESMAYOOO!!! *o*

Y gracias a Todos los que leen y dejan reviews...

ojala dejen algunos ahora...por fiss *o* dejen algoo, me gusta saber que siguen mi fic por favooorrr!

si, si, si?

si?

^^ Gracias! Se cuidan!


	5. Desilusión: Buscando a Kai

**Cáp. 4: Desilusión. Buscando a Kai.**

- ¡Chicos!- se oyó la voz de Hilary, por todo el dojo Granger.- ¡Chicos!

Sus fuertes pisadas daban a entender la desesperación con la que se aproximaba a la sala, donde se encontraba gran parte del equipo de los Bladebreakers. Éstos, pronto la vieron atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Su rostro denotaba preocupación. Entre sus manos se pudo observar un arrugado papel, pintado con un extraño y llamativo tinte rojo…

- Chicos, encontré algo…- dijo ella con voz temblorosa y expresión triste.- y creo que… no es nada bueno.

* * *

Kai daba vueltas y vueltas por el abandonado y aislado parque de atracciones. Hasta el momento, no hallaba rastro o alguna señal de que alguien hubiese estado por los alrededores.

Comenzaba a hacer frío. Con las prisas que llevaba por la mañana, había olvidado abrigarse correctamente. No resistiría mucho antes de que el frío penetrara en sus holgadas ropas y le hiciera estremecer, más aún cuando anunciaban tormenta específicamente para esa noche.

Registró el lugar una última vez, llevando la decepción grabada en sus facciones rusas. Incluso con éste último sentimiento rondando en su interior, mantenía una pequeña chispa de esperanza en su corazón por encontrar a alguien en aquel deshabitado lugar…

Su entorno comenzó a parecerle macabro. Caballos falsos, payasos inexpresivos. Un ruido le puso en alerta. Provenía de unos arbustos mal mantenidos. Éstos se movían. Luego, una voz tras ellos.

Comenzó el temporal, inaugurándose con un sonoro estruendo. Las gotas de lluvia humedecían la tierra donde se encontraba.

Estaba listo para atacar ante cualquier acción agresiva, procedente del desconocido tras los matorrales. El extraño se descubrió ante los ojos del bicolor…

- "_Borracho. No era nadie más que un borracho"_- pensó más calmado y relajando los músculos de su fornido cuerpo. Luego, largó un suspiro.- _"Creo que… será mejor que me vaya, no quiero mojarme más_"

Se olvidó de ponerse la máscara de indiferencia, pues su rostro se mostraba triste, y sus ojos mirando al suelo le daban un aspecto… normal. Se encaminó en dirección a la salida. Iba con los brazos cruzados, intentando dar calor a su, ahora, frío cuerpo; culpa de las ropas mojadas haciendo contacto con su piel. Levantó la vista, solo para descubrir a algún desconocido cerrar la verja del parque, con cadenas y un candado robusto, quedando atrapado dentro del escalofriante lugar. Corrió hasta la salida.

- ¡Hey!- gritó, intentando llamar la atención del hombre que lo había encerrado, pero éste no le oyó. Se subió a su automóvil, encendió el motor y se marchó.- ¡No, vuelva…!

Suspiró resignado, ¿qué podía hacer? A su lado descubrió un viejo teléfono público. Podía llamar a sus amigos y pedirles… ¿ayuda? No, no haría tal cosa, no se humillaría de tal manera pidiendo auxilio a sus compañeros de equipo. Se acercó al aparato y levantó el auricular, contrariando a sus pensamientos. Sería lo único que les pediría, nada más…

- "_¡No!"-_pensó sacudiendo su cabeza. Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que necesitaba de alguien.- "_No les pediré ayuda, mucho menos a ellos_"

Dejó el objeto en su lugar y largó un nuevo suspiro, ¿es que todo tenía que salir mal? Había creído, realmente, que las cartas las escribía su madre, que la había visto… Se había equivocado, debía admitirlo. Fue tan estúpido como para caer en una broma como aquella.

Se enfureció consigo mismo.

El que hubiera escrito la carta, debía estar mofándose en ese momento, de su inocencia con respecto al tema de su madre. O… simplemente, su progenitora no se había dignado a aparecer por miedo a su reacción o quizá a Voltaire. Pero si lo amaba tanto como decía, debía haber reunido el suficiente valor para verlo y para explicarle el por qué de su desaparición… Quizá por eso _los hiwatari_ necesitaban de una abadía y de castigos para volverse fuertes, porque sin ellos, eran unos cobardes, tal como su madre.

- _"Soy un idiota"_- pensó para sí. Cubrió su cabeza de la lluvia con la capucha de la chamarra. Luego, se apoyó en la verja y se deslizó lentamente por ella, hasta caer al barro formado por el temporal.- "_¿Cómo fui capaz de creer a un trozo de papel escrito por cualquiera?, ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo fui tan débil para terminar así?"_

Se lamentaba en silencio. Se sentía tan débil, tan abatido, tan… triste. Deseó desaparecer, _olvidar_ que el frío le estaba paralizando, _olvidar_ que había recibido cartas que tocaban la fibra más débil de su ser, _olvidar_ el dolor que le provocaba el estar tan solo en ese mundo cruel, sin una familia que le diera calor cada día, sin nadie que lo abrazara, nadie que de niño le contara cuentos y el cantara, nadie que velara su sueño al anochecer… ¿por qué le había tocado a él vivir todo eso?, ¿por qué el destino había querido hacer de su existencia un infierno?, ¿por qué nadie le daba respuestas?, ¿tanto lo odiaban?

Comenzó a llorar. Kai Hiwatari lloraba por estar solo, Kai Hiwatari lloraba por que lo habían engañado. Kai Hiwatari… el duro y frío capitán de los Bladebreakers, lloraba…

- _"No es justo, ¿qué hice de malo?"_- pensó entre su quiebre emocional.- _"¿por qué yo no tengo papá?, ¿por qué no tengo mamá?, ¿por qué estoy solo?"_

Cualquiera que le hubiese visto en ese momento diría: _"imposible, no puede ser él",_ y seguiría su camino, dejándolo ahí, bajo la lluvia torrencial y entre el lodo ensuciando sus ropas.

Es que, era demasiado, ya no podía aguantar más. Podía ser muy fuerte, podía ser el hombre más musculoso de la tierra, pero eso no hacía que su alma aguantara tantos castigos que le regalaba la vida. Era un chico listo, atractivo, fornido y a simple vista parecía ser frío y duro, mas, su corazón guardaba un secreto; y era un dolor tan grande, un desgarre tan enorme cruzando su alma… Todo tenía un límite, y tras doce años de dolor (desde que ingresó a la abadía), lo había traspasado, y con creces.

Se quedó ahí, sentado en el barro formado por la lluvia. Rogando por una salvación a su vida, gritando en silencio por que alguien viniera a rescatarle de la oscuridad de su corazón quebrantado…

* * *

- ¿Qué…qué es esto?- preguntaba Ray estupefacto ante lo que leía y sin esperar respuesta alguna.

- ¿Qué dice, Ray?- insistió Max, una vez más.- ¡Dinos, por favor!

En la sala, hizo acto de presencia el padre de Tyson, que al escuchar el ruego de Max, había sufrido cierto espanto.

- Chicos, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó el hombre, observando la expresión confundida de cada uno de los jóvenes.

- Ray, por favor.- rogó Tyson, impaciente.

- Se-señor Granger.- dijo Ray, temblando.- necesitamos encontrar a Kai, ¿puede llevarnos?

- Si, por supuesto.- respondió Bruce.- pero, ¿puedes decirme que sucede?

- Es que…- dudó el chino.

- ¡Kai también es nuestro amigo!- clamó Tyson, con cierto enojo por la reservada actitud de Ray.- ¡También queremos saber!

El chino se dejó caer en el sofá. Su mano derecha cubría su frente y, la otra, tenía firmemente aferrado el papel que había recibido de Hilary. Ésta, había llegado minutos atrás con aquel documento. En aquel instante, un profundo sentimiento en su interior, le decía que algo andaba mal.

La castaña, en primer lugar, se había acercado a él y le había entregado el papel. La sorpresa de Ray, no cabía en su rostro cuando leyó lo que estaba escrito en el documento… No era un pape ordinario, sino, una carta… una carta para Kai. Lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la persona que firmaba al final de la hoja: _Sophie Hiwatari_. Según estaba informado, Kai no tenía más parientes que su abuelo.

Ese sentimiento en su interior, creció, y pudo identificarlo como una gran preocupación por su capitán y amigo.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue BioVolt, ¿quiénes más que ellos podían andar de todo aquel embrollo?

Lo que le pareció más cruel, fue que firmaran con el nombre de algún familiar, y con tan bellas y profundas palabras. Luego, pensó: ¿desde hace cuanto Kai recibe éstas cartas?

No tenía tiempo para reflexionar todo eso, debía encontrar a su amigo… y pronto, porque BioVolt no dudaría en atrapar a Kai y, mucho menos, tardaría en hacerlo antes que él. Pero, una duda asaltó su mente: sus amigos. ¿Qué hacer con ellos? Le exigían respuestas. Él no deseaba ponerlos en peligro, para nada. Kai no haría eso, y él tampoco.

En el momento en que Tyson le sacó en cara su derecho de amigo, entendió que no podía negar al equipo lo que ocurría con el capitán. No los podía privar de ser amigos sinceros de Hiwatari.

- Es una carta.- respondió el chino, al fin.- Una carta para Kai.

- ¿Q-qué?- se escuchó el titubeo de Max.

- Ray, no debería leer su correspondencia.- dijo Kenny, asaltando su calma.

- Es diferente.- habló Ray, serio como nunca.- Citaron a Kai a un encuentro, firmando como algún familiar.

- ¿Familiar?- preguntó Tyson.- Pero… Kai no tiene familiares, solo Voltaire.

- Así es,- afirmó el chino.- creo que es una trampa y…

- cayó en ella.- continuó Max. Con expresión preocupada, tal como la de Hilary.- ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿y si es BioVolt que intenta atraparlo de nuevo?

- Lo sé.- dijo el pelinegro.- Por eso debemos encontrarlo y lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Y a qué esperan?- se escuchó decir al padre de Tyson.- Los llevo en el automóvil del abuelo. Rápido.

- ¡Si!- respondieron al unísono, pero Ray detuvo a la castaña, quien corría a la salida junto con los demás.

- Hil, creo que es mejor que te quedes.- recomendó el chino.- Si es BioVolt, puede ser muy peligroso, ¿entiendes?

- ¿¡Qué!?- clamó ella.- Pero… sé que pueden necesitarme.

- Si, puede que requiramos de tu ayuda,- le dijo.- pero no nos servirás de nada si te atrapan junto con nosotros…y Kai.

Ella pareció meditar y comprender. Él tenía razón, sería de mayor ayuda estando fuera del tema. Si BioVolt tenía a Kai y ellos pretendían rescatarlo, lo más probable es que los descubrieran… y ella podía ser de mayor utilidad estando fuera.

Kenny estaba en la puerta, escuchando.

- Creo que también me quedaré.- dijo luego de un rato.- No soy tan atlético para escapar de los matones de Voltaire, así que, ayudaré desde afuera.

- Bien, Jefe.- sonrió el pelinegro. Luego, corrió hacia el carro en marcha, donde lo esperaban sus amigos. El automóvil arrancó, con Hilary y Kenny observando preocupados.

- ¡Tengan cuidado, chicos!- gritó la castaña.

Después de que el coche desapareciera de su vista, entraron de vuelta al Dojo, se sentaron en el sofá y esperaron…

* * *

Kai saltó la verja. No tenía sentido que se quedara ahí bajo la lluvia esperando a coger alguna enfermedad, aunque poco le importaba. La calle estaba totalmente enlodada, al igual que sus pantalones; el resto de sus ropas, estaban tan empapadas que podría estrujarlas y juntar suficiente agua para una pecera. Caminaba de brazos cruzados, proporcionando algo de calor a su cuerpo congelado.

No sabía donde ir, no tenía a quién acudir. Estaba solo.

El único lugar que se le venía a la mente, era una callejón cualquiera. Si encontraba alguno en la ciudad, podría refugiarse de la lluvia hasta que se detuviera. Era eso, o presentarse en el dojo Granger como perro callejero buscando un refugio acogedor.

- "_No puedo ir ahí"_- pensaba, observando sus zapatillas cubiertas de barro y su tembloroso caminar.- _"No puedo depender de ellos, no lo haré"_

Siguió caminando. Ya ni siquiera la Luna estaba presente para iluminar su vía solitaria.

Un carro pasó por su lado, sin cuidado alguno, salpicando el agua acumulada en la carretera y empapándolo aún más. Ni siquiera maldijo, no echó palabrotas al aire, nada. Daba igual, ya todo daba lo mismo. Estaba mojado hasta los huesos, tenía frío y, después de tantos días sin deseos de comer, ahora le pasaba la cuenta: también tenía hambre. Debía olvidarse de sus molestias y seguir caminando, buscar un techo donde cobijarse de la tormenta.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo, dando impresión de quebrantar el firmamento.

Sus pies parecían pesados: por la lluvia y por el cansancio. ¿Cómo podía empeorar la situación? Mejor ni pensarlo. Solo faltaba que Voltaire apareciera, con el _perro faldero_ de Boris meneándole la cola. Suspiró nuevamente. ¿Dónde hallaba la solución ahora? Y prosiguió su camino.

* * *

Bruce conducía lo más rápido que la ley le permitía, siguiendo las indicaciones de Ray. Éste último tenía la vista fija en el paisaje, buscando alguna señal de su amigo perdido; solo hablaba para tranquilizar a sus amigos nerviosos y para recordar al señor Granger el lugar al que se dirigían: El Parque de Atracciones abandonado.

Max también observaba atentamente por la ventana, por si a Ray se le pasaba de vista algún de talle importante en el panorama fuera del vehículo.

Tyson temblaba. Siendo él uno de los más temerarios del grupo (después de Kai), era algo extraño y que preocupaba tanto como la ausencia inesperada del ruso en el día de su cumpleaños. El de la gorra no sabía si vigilar o rezar, estaba muy preocupado. Últimamente había discutido mucho, tanto con Kai como con Hilary, con la diferencia de que Kai podía estar en problemas…

- ¿Falta mucho?- preguntó el moreno, con voz temblorosa.- El Parque abandonado no está tan lejos, ¿o si?

- Hijo,- habló su padre.- al estar nervioso y preocupado, los segundos te parecen horas. No te inquietes, ya falta poco.

Tyson volvió a su posición anterior: indefinida, a decir verdad, pues se movía constantemente.

Al cabo de un rato, Ray abrió enormemente sus ojos, cuando vio a un pobre chico caminar abrazado a sí mismo por el frío. Llevaba capucha, pero un presentimiento le impedía seguir avanzando y averiguar si era o no.

- ¿Kai?- dijo él.- ¡Creo que es él!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dudó el padre de Tyson.- Tiene la cara tapada.

- No lo sé, pero…- respondió el chino.

- Debe ser él.- dijo Max.- No hay nadie más por aquí, tiene que ser.

- ¡Detente, papá!- clamó Tyson.

* * *

El bicolor seguía caminando, sin novedad alguna, sin pensamientos de consuelo. Unas luces iluminaron su visión del paisaje, miró hacia atrás, descubriendo un nuevo carro aproximándose. Otro chapuzón que tendría que enfrentar. Lo que llamó su atención fue la disminución a la velocidad que hizo el vehículo. ¡Se había detenido! Si, había parado unos metros más allá, ¿quién sería? _Espero que no sea el viejo_, se decía interiormente. Más se llevó la enorme sorpresa de ver bajar a sus compañeros de aquel automóvil. No llevaban paraguas, se exponían a la lluvia para verlo. Luego, vio bajar a Bruce Granger

Quedaron parados de pie, junto al vehículo, observándolo…

- Kai…- comenzó Ray.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo 4, ojala les guste. Mi intención era hacer ver que Kai también puede estar triste o llorar, como vieron ^^  
Bueno, dos notícias mas un bonus:

1º Mañana empiezo las clases :'( y no podré subir capitulos tan rápido como hacía antes. Es el horror más grande del mundo pero tengo que ir :S Solo les pido que esperen ahora un poco más entre cada actualización :)

2º (Espero que les parezca cuando lo vean) El siguiente capítulo pienso hacerlo tieerno :) asi que... ehm... jiji... ojala les parezca bien que sea asi, tierno... porque es algo raro meter la ternura en un fic así. Pero será tierno en el sentido amistoso, es decir, la amistad saldrá a relucir y eso hará que se vea tierno el capítulo (o eso espero)  
BONUS: Ya empecé mi nuevo proyecto, pienso publicarlo el mismo día que termine éste ^^ No es tan trágico, es más de aventura y un poco de diversión para los personajes.

Y eso es todo, disfruten del cap.

¡Saludos a todos y **gracias** por pasar! ^^

Ah! Y dejen Reviews, que cuando los leo me alegran el dia! :3 jijiiji


	6. Amigos

Seré sincera. Desaparecí porque tenía miedo. verdaderamente no le tengo mucha fé a este capítulo, y siento que perderé a más de un lector. Tenía miedo de las críticas y el bien conocido _"Qué dirán"_. Pero hace poco descubrí algo... Que debía escribir para mi, esta era mi idea original y aquí está. Muchos pensarán _"Oh, qué patético, dejémosle un anónimo"_ pero no me importa ya, esto es lo que quería y espero que les guste... y espero no perder tantos lectores.

* * *

**Cáp. 5: Amigos.**

_- Kai…- comenzó Ray._ Su mirada ambarina no se despegaban ni por un momento de la figura bajo la lluvia: entumida y empapada…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al encontrarse con las miradas lastimeras y penosas de sus amigos, ¿cómo había llegado a esto?, ¿a que _ellos _tuvieran que ir por él?, ¿tan inútil era como para no poder librar una batalla más en soledad?, ¿ahora necesitaba de un escuadrón de jugadores de _beyblade_ para enfrentarse cara a cara con algún bromista escritor de cartas dolorosas?

De entre su revoltijo de sentimientos, el que más se hacía destacar era _"desesperación"_. No podía evitarlo, pues aquellos que siempre habían visto en él una figura protectora y poderosa, hoy observaban el lento caer de los trozos de esa imagen quebrantada.

El grupo de jóvenes seguía observando. Era difícil reaccionar de una forma u otra ante el gran Kai Hiwatari, ¿cuál sería la mejor manera?, ¿cómo no hacerlo sentir débil? Al menos eso cruzaba la mente de Ray.

Tyson se sentía miserable, como nunca. Siempre había discutido con su capitán, fuese tontería o quizá no. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Gritarle y exigirle un explicación por desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, encima en el día de su cumpleaños? No, no. Definitivamente no era, si quiera, una opción.

La confusión y tensión en el ambiente podía, incluso, olerse entre las ráfagas de viento que azotaban los poderosos troncos de robles y sauces.

Max nunca había sentido tales ganas de llorar y tantos sentimientos encontrados en un solo segundo. Sentía el dolor de su amigo, la pena, el agotador sentimiento de asfixia… Quería ayudarlo, pero ¿cómo? Él era… Kai, simplemente Kai. Solo el hecho de oír su nombre y saber que se encontraba cerca, era suficiente para auto-ordenarse enorgullecer al frío y duro capitán. Porque era alguien digno de admirar, al menos para él. ¡Cuantas veces no soñó con tener una cuarta parte de la fortaleza que tenía Kai!... y ahora, más que nunca necesitaba aferrarse a algo que se la otorgara.

¡Ah! ¡Y qué decir de Bruce Granger! No sabía si largar un suspiro de alivio al encontrar al desaparecido o subir al vehículo, presionar el acelerador y dejar atrás ese sentimiento que hacía oprimir su corazón, al punto de arder su pecho.

_No podía ser tan cobarde_, se dijo para recobrar el derecho de adulto entre los _Bladebreakers_. Mordió su labio inferior, descargando culpabilidad.

Ray bajó la mirada antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Nosotros…- comenzó el chino después de un largo e incómodo silencio. Acto seguido, extrajo la carta bañada en singular tinte rojo de su bolsillo, la estiró y observó por última vez antes de seguir. Pensó que releerla sería una buena forma de propinarse valor para hablar.-…la leímos, Kai. Leímos la carta y… yo… bueno…

El bicolor tenía la mirada escondida tras sus desordenados cabellos azules.

- Era…- se escuchó salir de los labios del joven bicolor.- era… mentira... era mentira…

Los chicos sintieron un ligero temblor al oír la voz de su capitán. No era la de siempre.

- Todo… era mentira…- elevó la cabeza.- No era cierto.

_No. Imposible_.

Ante las miradas atónitas de los_ Bladebreakers_, se presentó una lluvia de lágrimas más intensa que la tormenta presente, cayendo de las orbes de Kai.

No, no y no; esto definitivamente no pintaba bien. Kai si quiera conocía las lágrimas. Era una regla, ¡una ley en su vida! Él no derramaba lágrimas saladas, _jamás_. Sus ojos no eran capaces de secretar líquido, _nunca._ ¿Era la lluvia quien engañaba a sus ojos?

El chino no sabía qué decir. En ningún momento se le pasó por la mente que iba librar una batalla que le dejaría mentalmente agotado. Incluso, se había preparado psicológicamente para enfrentarse a Voltaire; no tenía nada adecuado que acotar para esa situación.

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza, mientras el viento le acompañaba trasladando el frío de lugar en lugar, de cuerpo en cuerpo. El cielo parecía querer compartir su sentimientos esa noche.

- "_Kai._"- pensó el pelinegro.- "_Él…ha sufrido mucho…No puedo creer que, siendo su amigo, no me haya dado cuenta, ¿qué clase de amistad le estoy ofreciendo? Seguro no halló confianza en ninguno de nosotros... _"

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, sentir que podría haber impedido tanto de lo que ocurría.

Oyeron un segundo, y a penas audible, murmullo.

- No… no había nadie.- dijo Kai con voz quebradiza.- Nadie vino… No era cierto.

Mantenía los párpados fuertemente cerrados a pesar de que sus lágrimas seguían brotando por entre ellos. Temblaba exageradamente. El frío era estremecedor; y era evidente que la lluvia no cesaría en varios días.

- Kai…- susurró Tyson a los vientos. Se oyó un leve tosido proveniente de la garganta del mencionado. Sollozos casi imperceptibles hicieron acto de presencia.

- "_Soy un desconsiderado. Siempre he creído pensar en los demás, en mis amigos… _"- pensaba Ray.- "_pero ya veo que no fui capaz, esta vez, de imaginarme, si quiera_ _lo mal que lo estaba pasando uno de mis amigos más cercano_"

- ¡Maldición!- se oyó gritar a Kai.- no es justo… no, no es justo… ¡me engañaron! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Todo era mentira, todo… todo…

Un nuevo llanto hizo compañía al primero. Nadie lo esperaba, nadie se lo imaginó. Fue tan repentino como tormenta en plena sequía, donde cada pétalo de flor se humilla por una ínfima gota de agua que sacie su sed.

_-"Max…"_- pensó Ray con ambos ojos muy abiertos, irrumpiendo en la habitual aura armoniosa que generalmente le rodeaba. No pudo obviar sorprenderse aún más… la situación era tan extraña.- _"no…por favor"_

Los hermosos zafiros de Max se habían convertido en dos caudalosas lagunas. Pues de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas que no era capaz de controlar… ni una sola, ni la más pequeña de ellas.

- Tanto…- se le oyó de pronto, al rubio. Su voz sufría de pequeños espasmos al hablar, temblorosa también era, además de estar llena de un desorden emocional, donde la tristeza predominaba, y el desconsuelo no se asemejaba a ningún otro sentimiento que en su vida hubiese sentido.- tanto… tanto tiempo que… permaneciste callado…

Avanzó dos pasos…

- ¡¿Por qué?!- gritó inesperadamente. Demasiado fuera de su personalidad e implantando una duda… ¿era realmente Max el que hablaba?- ¡¿Por qué, demonios, no dijiste nada?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que esperar a que ocurra lo peor para entender que…?!

Se detuvo a final de frase. Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas, logrando que sus nudillos emblanquecieran.

Las lágrimas del bicolor se habían detenido abruptamente al escuchar a su compañero gritar. Ahora sus ojos permanecían abiertos y daban a conocer la enorme sorpresa que le llevó escuchar la reprimenda que el menor le daba. La lluvia golpeaba su rostro y enjuagaba las lágrimas que dejaban marcas en él.

Max respiró un momento antes de continuar. Había logrado sosegarse.

- …entender que...- continuó.- puedes confiar en nosotros, Kai. Somos amigos, ¿no?

¿Quién era el mayor ahora?, ¿quién había madurado realmente?

Pasados unos interminables segundos, Kai parecía tener la intención de responder, pero las palabras correctas no surgían de su garganta.

- Yo…- habló Hiwatari.- bueno… yo…

¿Tan difícil es aceptar que existe un grupo de personas que se preocupa por ti y… te quiere? Al parecer así era para él. Y ahora no sabía qué responder al rubio. No podía negar que tenía toda la razón. Tenían varios años de amistad y él aún no era capaz de confiar. ¿Cuántas veces habían demostrado quererlo y aceptarlo; preocuparse por él y ayudarlo; acercársele y procurar soportarlo, aún con su especial carácter? ¡Muchas, muchas ocasiones!

_¿Por qué tenía que esperar a qué ocurriera lo peor para, al fin, confiar en sus compañeros de equipo_, en sus amigos…? Porque… ¡si! ¡Lo eran! ¡Eran sus amigos!

- Si…- respondió al fin el bicolor.- lo… somos.

Max estalló en llanto, no pudo contener las lágrimas provocadas por la situación tan emotiva y sincera.

¿Podía ocurrir algo que sorprendiera más al grupo? Si, lo había… El joven rubio emprendió carrera hacia el ruso y, sin ningún tipo de consentimiento, sin siquiera conciencia de lo que hacía, un solo impulso lo motivó a rodearle con sus delicados brazos. Debido al empuje anterior del menor, Kai tuvo que retroceder un paso para mantener el equilibrio; aunque la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro en ningún momento sufrió alteración. Se dejó abrazar, después de todo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era tan…repentino, portentoso, extraordinario y tantos sinónimos más… y le costaba asimilarlo.

No habían transcurrido muchos segundos cuando Kai sintió los quejidos tan dolorosos de Max sobre su hombro. Luego, reaccionó, y sus pensamientos encontraron salida a la confusión.

- _"Soy tan… débil, no lo puedo creer. ¡No, no!"_.- pensó el bicolor. Los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su corazón, al fin y al cabo, habían salido a relucir; se podría considerar que sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos a raya, fueron un fracaso… uno y otro más. Pues sus lágrimas se avecinaron nuevamente y cayeron como la lluvia, que cada vez azotaba con más fuerza.

Tyson observaba pasmado la escena tan conmovedora… una demostración de amistad que pocas veces se ve... sobre todo viniendo del _iceberg _Hiwatari. Sintió, también las ganas de llorar; pero no, ahora _él_ debía ser fuerte por Kai, por Max, e incluso, por Ray. Pero… ¡es que era tan difícil! Observó a su lado a su compañero chino, a pesar de que la precipitación dificultaba su vista, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para notar lo vidriosas que estaban las orbes de Ray. Entonces, y aunque dejó de ser inesperado, Tyson soltó su emoción y dejó que todos observaran como lloraba por su amigo, su _querido_ amigo. Dio unos lentos pasos hacia delante y luego, se unió al afectuoso abrazo no correspondido por el ruso. Momentos después, sintió otro par de brazos que rodeaban, no solo a él, sino también a Max y Kai. Luego, una voz, que inmediatamente reconoció:

- Todo estará bien… a partir de ahora, todo estará bien…- fue la alentadora frase del chino, que también sollozaba.

Ahí estaban, cuatro amigos que por casualidades del destino, habían formado un equipo de _beyblade_. ¿En qué momento lo lazos nacieron?, ¿en qué momento comenzaron a quererse y cuidarse unos a otros; como amigos, como hermanos?, ¿cuándo, que ninguno se dio cuenta, formaron la más insólita y excepcional familia? Eso… no importaba ya, el punto es que estaban juntos y más unidos que nunca, ¿por qué? Porque uno de ellos se había visto en graves problemas y todos, _todos_ y cada uno de ellos había arriesgado y abandonado todo por ir en su búsqueda… y, al final, había salido bien… sanos y salvos; aunque tenían claro que luego de este episodio, vendría una larga conversación, además de una molesta reprimenda…

* * *

- Aún no llegan, ¿y si les pasó algo?- se escuchó decir a Hilary, quien llevaba horas observando la lluvia caer, esperando que entre aquel diluvio apareciera el vehículo en el que vio a sus amigos salir en busca de Kai.- ¿qué tal si Voltaire los atrapó? ¡Quién sabe qué barbaridades les está haciendo!

- ¡Hilary!- dijo el jefe -que se encontraba sentado en el piso- despegando su visión de Dizzi y enfocándola en la alterada jovencita.- Debes ser un poco más positiva… me pones nervioso.

- Lo siento,- se disculpó con una ligera sonrisa.- pero no puedo evitar preocuparme más de la cuenta.

- Lo sé,- respondió el pequeño.- y te entiendo, pero no ganamos nada asustándonos mutuamente, suponiendo atrocidades que seguramente no han pasado y… no pasarán.

Ella pensó un momento en el consejo de Kenny.

- Que sabias palabras, Jefe.- dijo Hilary, ampliando su sonrisa.- no las esperaba, ¿estás madurando?

- ¿De quién las esperabas?, ¿de Tyson?- rió el menor, siendo acompañado por ella.

Después de unos segundos, en la habitación volvió a reinar el silencio y la preocupación. Las palabras de Kenny ya no parecían surtir efecto… Ni siquiera en él mismo.

* * *

-¡Kai!- clamó Ray.- ¡No te duermas o puedes enfermar!

Acto seguido remeció al bicolor por el hombro, esperando que abriera los ojos.

Se encontraban ya en el vehículo del Sr. Granger, esperando que el regreso a casa fuera lo más corto posible. Estaban empapados. La lluvia no había cesado ni, mucho menos, aminorado su flujo.

Kai había subido primero al carro, seguido de Ray y luego Tyson (Max había cambiado de posición con este último.).

El ruso había comenzado a dormitar a penas el vehículo arrancó. Su intención era evitar a toda costa las miradas decepcionadas o lastimeras de cualquiera de sus compañeros. Era lo suficientemente humillante el tener que haberse "_confesado_" delante de ellos… ¿Qué peor para alguien cómo él? Cerrar los ojos pareció la única salida al silencio sepulcral… pero estaba tan cansado y hambriento que no tardaron sus párpados en caer. Cuando al fin parecía haber entrado al mundo de los sueños, el llamado de Ray le despertó; su visión era borrosa y su cuello ya no parecía ser capaz de soportar el peso de su cabeza… solo quería dormir, aunque fuesen cinco minutos y se arriesgara a enfermar.

- No permitan que se duerma, chicos.- Ordenó el padre de Tyson.- No, hasta que se encuentre totalmente seco.

Bruce presionó el acelerador, provocando que los jóvenes quedaran pasmados en su asientos, y también obligando al joven ruso a espabilarse… al menos por un rato.

Tyson pareció recordar algo de pronto, se inclinó hacia Max y dijo…

- Bajo tu asiento debería haber una manta, ¿puedes buscarla?

Max asintió y comenzó a buscar de inmediato y sin perder un solo segundo. Después de escarbar un buen rato daba señas de haberla encontrado. Rápidamente se la dio al chino y este cubrió a un adormilado Kai, aprovechando la ocasión para despertarle nuevamente.

- ¡Vamos, Kai!- clamó mientras le sacudía.- ¡Debes despertar!

El mencionado se giró hacia Ray, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero apenas y pudo mantenerse despierto por unos breves segundos.

- Quiero… dormir…- dijo en apenas audible susurro antes de volver caer en _los brazos de Morfeo._

- Amigo, ya dormirás después todo lo que quieras.- habló Tyson, elevando la voz cuanto pudo y, al mismo tiempo deseando colaborar.- ¡Qué despiertes!

Lo sacudieron una última vez antes de que el señor Granger anunciara la llegada al Dojo. El vehículo se detuvo, y los primeros en salir fueron padre e hijo, seguidos de Max. Ray pasó el brazo derecho de Kai por su cuello y con su mano izquierda le sujetó desde la muñeca, luego, con su brazo libre, le rodeó la cintura.

- ¿Puedes, Ray?- preguntó el padre de Tyson, observando desde fuera del automóvil.

- Eso creo.- respondió Ray, intentando sacar al ruso del vehículo… solo que había un inconveniente: Kai no colaboraba en lo más mínimo. Parecía profundamente dormido, lo cual provocaba la incomodidad del chino.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, logró sacarlo fuera del carro, pero el bicolor no hacía esfuerzos por ponerse de pie; todo lo contrario, se dejaba caer cargando su peso en el cuello del chino.

- ¡Vamos, Kai! No te rindas ahora, ya casi estamos dentro.- clamó el pelinegro.

- Max, ve a abrir la puerta.- ordenó Bruce. Acto seguido pasó un brazo por las rodillas de Kai y el otro por su cuello, cargándolo lo más cómodamente posible, y liberando a Ray de la tensión en el cuello.- Vayan dentro, chicos.

Los jóvenes obedecieron, confiando plenamente en que el mayor pronto les seguiría el paso cargando con un Bladebreaker hambriento y cansado.

* * *

Hilary daba vueltas por la habitación, haciendo el mismo recorrido una y otra vez, y murmurando palabras al azar. Kenny no hacía más que ponerse nervioso, no solo por la tardanza de sus amigos, sino también por las fuertes pisadas que daba la joven contra el piso del Dojo y el _tic tac_ del reloj que no dejaba de hacer eco constante en su mente… sentía como si le faltara el aire a sus pulmones. De la nada, cerró su _laptop_, logrando que Hilary se detuviera y lo observara con cierto dejo de sorpresa.

- ¿Podrías dejar de pasearte de un lado para otro?- dijo Kenny con voz algo irritada, sentimiento que pocas veces es posible divisar en él.- ¡Con esas pisadas tan fuertes haces que pierda los estribos!

Intimidada por el novedoso sentimiento de frustración descubierto en el menor y la repentina reprimenda que le había dado, solo pudo inclinar la cabeza y espetar palabras de arrepentimiento. Repentinamente, notó como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y un profundo sentimiento de aflicción se mezclaba con la desesperación de no ver llegar a Max, Ray, Tyson y su padre, junto con el extraviado Kai.

- Lo siento, Jefe.- dijo ella apretando fuertemente los puños y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.- Es solo que… estoy muy preocupada por los chicos. No temo a Voltaire, pero sí a las cosas horribles que pueda hacerles. No puedo evitar que aterradoras imágenes vengan a mi mente.

Kenny la observó por un momento. Ella también estaba muy angustiada, solo que su manera de tranquilizarse… era esa: caminar de un lado a otro murmurando palabras inentendibles para los que la rodean.

- Yo también lo siento,- declaró el menor sonriendo.- no debí gritarte.

Hilary respondió a su sonrisa con una aún mayor; la cual se ensanchó cuando oyó el sonido del motor del vehículo en el que habían marchado sus amigos. Emocionada, se secó las lágrimas y anunció su alegría.

- ¡Están bien!- clamó ella.- ¡No les pasó nada!

Kenny también amplió su sonrisa. Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y corrió hacia la ventana, pretendiendo ver a través de la cortina de agua. Hilary también se asomó, luego de largar varios suspiros de alivio.

Pronto, advirtieron que la puerta de la cocina se abría. Se despegaron rápidamente del vidrio y giraron sobre sus pies, esperando a que alguno de los chicos hiciera acto de presencia. El primero en aparecer, fue Max, quien no lucía su habitual sonrisa.

- ¡Max!- clamaron Kenny y Hilary al unísono.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la castaña, recobrando la preocupación al ver su rostro tan serio.- ¡Estás empapado!

- ¿Hallaron a Kai?- siguió el menor.

- Bueno…- titubeó con la vista enfocada en las tablas que componían el piso.- si, pero… no como esperábamos.

Antes de que pudieran seguir interrogándole, oyeron unos apresurados pasos. Luego, Tyson pasó frente a ellos, pero no les dirigió la mirada, sino que siguió su camino hasta las escaleras. Tras él se aproximaba Bruce Granger, cargando a un bicolor que escurría agua de cada prenda que traía consigo. Tampoco se detuvo, pero sí pronunció unas rápidas palabras. Luego, y, tal como su hijo, subió las escaleras y llevó a Kai hasta la habitación de Tyson.

- Tranquilos, chicos.- fue lo que dijo Bruce al momento de sentir las miradas de los jóvenes sobre sí.- Todo está bien.

Y luego desapareció de la vista de los que en la sala se encontraban.

Por último, Ray hizo acto de presencia; pero su paso no era tan apresurado como el de los dos anteriores.

Hilary no se contuvo y comenzó una ola de preguntas.

- ¿Qué pasó, chicos? ¿Kai está bien? ¿Voltaire está metido en esto?- pronunciaba cada pregunta a una gran velocidad.- ¿Están heridos o algo? ¡Díganme qué fue lo que ocurrió!

- Hilary, tranquila.- habló Ray, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.- Ya oíste al señor Granger, todo está bien. Kai está a salvo… y no, no nos encontramos con Voltaire.

La chica largó un suspiro y posó una mano en su pecho, demostrando lo aliviada que se sentía.

- Será mejor que se cambien, chicos.- Sugirió Kenny.- Parece como si hubieran nadado en una piscina con la ropa puesta.

Max y Ray rieron ante el comentario.

- No te preocupes, Jefe.- dijo Max recuperando su característica sonrisa tan amigable.

Ray se giró y recogió su mochila que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Max le imitó y se encaminaron hacia el baño, buscando deshacerse de las prendas mojadas. Antes de dar un paso fuera de la habitación, Hilary llamó su atención.

- Chicos,- llamó ella con voz más calmada.- luego nos contarán qué pasó, ¿verdad?

Ray le dirigió una mirada a Max, dudando; buscando la respuesta en su rostro. Max le correspondió, para luego encogerse de hombros y dejar la decisión en sus manos.

- Claro.- afirmó el chino con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, se retiraron de la habitación.

* * *

Dejaron a Kai solo unos minutos para que pudiera cambiarse con total tranquilidad.

Seguía bastante adormilado, pero hizo un esfuerzo por deshacerse de las ropas mojadas. Las lanzó a un lado y se vistió con un pantalón negro y ancho, el cual caía en sus caderas al ser varias tallas más grande, y una camiseta de mangas largas que también le venía bastante grande. Luego, se dejó caer en la cama, ingresando rápidamente al mundo de los sueños…

- _Kai, ¿estás listo?_- preguntó el padre de Tyson desde fuera de la habitación. Al no recibir respuesta, se aventuró a entrar sin consentimiento. Le descubrió ya dormido, pero algo llamó su atención…

Su rostro.

Sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas, y temblaba de una manera exagerada. Solo pudo atinar a palpar su frente y descubrir lo caliente que estaba.

- Tiene fiebre.- dijo más para sí que para su hijo, quien se encontraba misteriosamente callado en el marco de la puerta.- Tyson, trae unas toallas y un lavamanos con agua fría.

- Si.- respondió el menor poniéndose rápidamente en marcha.-_ "¡Diablos! Me siento un inútil, ¿qué puedo hacer?"_

Fue hasta la cocina y ahí halló los utensilios.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Tyson volvió a aparecer cargando con el pedido de su padre. Este lo depositó junto a la cama y sumergió la primera toalla en el agua fría, luego, quitó todo el exceso de agua y lo colocó en la frente del bicolor. Con una segunda toalla, también sumergida y estrujada, limpió el rostro del ruso.

- Papá…- dijo Tyson de pronto.- bajaré con los chicos.

- Yo también bajaré.- respondió él.- Será mejor dejarle dormir.

Dejó la toalla sobre la mesita de noche, apagó las luces y salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta. A paso lento bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala, donde se encontraban el resto del equipo. Al momento de entrar, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el padre y el hijo.

- Estábamos explicándoles a Hilary y a Kenny qué fue lo qué pasó.- anunció Ray.

- Siéntense.- sugirió Max.- La historia es larga. No se quedarán ahí parados, ¿no?

Ambos tomaron asiento, esperando a que el chino iniciara el relato. Después de unos cuántos suspiros, comenzó…

- Cómo vieron, salimos de aquí en el carro del señor Granger,- narraba Ray.- dimos vueltas por la ciudad, hasta que…

Siguió contando la historia, omitiendo ciertos detalles que quedarían guardados en las memorias de los cuatro jóvenes, tales como el momento de llanto unido y el cambio de personalidad de Max, entre otros…

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, y su estómago clamaba por comida; sus párpados le pesaban como nunca y no hallaba fuerzas para levantarse. Se esforzaba por abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hacía, solo veía oscuridad a su alrededor; era muy intensa y no encontraba ni una fuga de luz, como una ventana o algo parecido.

Sintió un fuerte ardor en sus brazos… no, en sus brazos no; eran los cortes profundos que se había provocado hace unos días. Dolían… demasiado para su gusto. Se esforzó por enfocar su vista en cualquiera de su extremidades superiores, y al lograrlo, se sorprendió de poder observar, entre aquella oscuridad tan densa, cuánta sangre emanaba de sus brazos: ¡Era muchísima! Y lo que le dejaba boquiabierto, era que esta fuera tan luminosa como para verla entre tanta negrura, ¿estaría soñando? ¿Se encontraría inmerso, quizás, en uno de sus sueños? ¿O quizás era una pesadilla?

Sus ojos parecían jugarle una mala pasada, pues todo parecía mancharse con su sangre; las tinieblas se marchaban, para dejar atrás un rojo vivo pintado en las paredes de su mente.

¡_Duele_!, le habría gustado clamar, pero su lengua parecía estar trabada.

El ardor se mezcló con una horrible sensación punzante en todo su cuerpo, como si le clavaran mil enormes agujas.

Sintió una pequeño "_crac" _proveniente de su pecho. Intentó hacer algún movimiento, pero el dolor se incrementó. Sus costillas no estaban rotas, pero el dolor tan grande decía todo lo contrario.

Intentó gritar con todas sus fuerzas…

Ni un ruido salió de su garganta.

Un segundo _"crac"_ ahora proveniente de sus piernas. Esta vez no quiso si quiera moverlas, para no arriesgarse a que doliera.

Una enorme peso en sus extremidades inferiores le hizo abrir la boca, intentando gritar. Era como si alguien se le hubiese subido encima y que con un martillo diera cien veces a cada pierna.

Cuanto le habría gustado pedir ayuda. ¡Dolía tanto! Morir habría sido una mejor opción.

_¡Me duele, me duele!_

Querer que alguien te oiga no es suficiente. Pretender que no te importa tampoco basta para superar las pruebas de la vida.

_Por favor… por favor… ¡basta!_

Todo se detuvo. Como si oyeran sus súplicas.

Pudo oír algo distinto, algo que no solo entró en sus oídos, sino también en su corazón de piedra.

Un melodía, una suave y delicada melodía. No supo identificar de donde venía, pero no le importó. El dolor se había ido, y había sido remplazado por una paz infinita. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Deseaba poder oírla todo lo que quedaba de su vida.

Percibió cómo una mano cálida se posaba en su pecho y apaciguaba el dolor.

Era una mujer.

No veía su rostro, pero si sentía su voz junto a él. Era tan fina y delicada.

Pronto, sus párpados cayeron. La paz le acompañó a lo largo de sus sueños.

No sentía felicidad, tampoco tristeza; pero estaba bien así. Estaba protegido por la melodía encantada, que cautivaba su corazón, y mecía suavemente su alma dolorida.

Y al fin, pudo dormir en paz.

* * *

Bueno, supongo que todos saben por qué un se enferma cuando está mojado y encima se duerme, así que sería tonto de mi parte explicarlo.

Y... ¡eso!

Esperaré las críticas con ánimo =D


	7. Después de la Tormenta, ¿viene la calma?

_**Cap.**__** 6: Después de la Tormenta, ¿Viene la Calma?**_

- Yo…- decía Hilary, con gran duda adherida a su voz.- bueno… no sé qué pensar.

Kenny estaba sentado junto a ella. Se encontraba cabizbajo y pensativo, con su preciada _laptop_ descansando en sus rodillas y ambas manos posadas sobre ella de forma protectora. No emitía el más mínimo ruido, ni movía el menor de sus músculos.

Habían transcurrido los segundos más incómodos desde que Ray había finalizado el relato. Esperaba a oír cualquier tipo de acotación, crítica o regaño por parte de la joven o del menor… pero no pronunciaban vocal alguna, logrando un ambiente pesado y perturbador. Su nerviosismo se hacía notar con el rápido y continuo movimiento de su pierna derecha, mientras sus manos hacían gestos desconocidos, incluso por él.

Kenny elevó su rostro, enfocando su mirada en cada uno de los presentes y estudiando sus actitudes ante desagradable silencio. No estaba totalmente seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero… al fin se decidió a compartir su opinión.

- No hay mucho que decir.- Acotó el castaño con semblante serio.- Ni siquiera sabemos en qué nos estamos metiendo. Eso solo lo sabe Kai… y dudo que quiera contarnos... al menos no sin que le obliguemos.

_Correcto y correcto_. El menor gozaba de razón sin saberlo... ¿Cómo estar seguros de que ninguno corría peligro? Seguramente Kai tampoco sabría la respuesta, parecía estar tan confundido como ellos… ¿Cómo saber si este no era otro de los dementes proyectos de Voltaire por atrapar a "_su nieto"_? Y más importante, ¿podrían escapar esta vez? ¡Ah! Eran preguntas sin respuestas… al menos nadie se las daría por el momento. ¿Qué hacer entonces? Cruzarse de brazos parecía ser la única salida, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptarla como tal… ¿y entonces?, ¿qué?

- ¡Diablos! Esto está haciendo que me duela la cabeza.- Clamó Tyson posando ambas manos sobre su característica gorra roja.- Me siento inútil.

- _"No eres el único"_- Pensó Ray.- Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora, es esperar a que Kai despierte.

- Ray,- Llamó Max.- ¿aún tienes la carta?

- Claro.- respondió el chino con cierto grado de sorpresa grabado en su rostro.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Me preguntaba si… bueno…- dudó el rubio.- habría alguna pista, algo que nos diera cualquier tipo de información.

Cada uno de los presentes enfocó su mirada en los preciosos zafiros de Max, mientras sus mentes procesaban la información. ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes? Con las prisas que llevaban, no habían estudiado correctamente las palabras escritas en la carta. Quizá… solo quizá, un error del autor era suficiente para aclarar la mitad del asunto.

- Tienes razón.- dijo Bruce Granger.- Ray, dame la carta.

El mencionado reaccionó rápidamente, introdujo una mano en su bolsillo y extrajo el papel, el cual se encontraba en condiciones bastante deplorables: arrugado y algo húmedo. Lo observó un momento, entretanto un millón de imágenes cruzaban su mente como fotografías nítidas e inmaculadas. Sacudió su cabeza y se estiró desde su asiento para ceder el documento al mayor, poniendo atención a sus movimientos mientras este lo estiraba y leía con detenimiento.

Todo fue silencio durante algunos segundos, esta vez no había incomodidad en ello, sino ansiedad… ansiedad por conocer el veredicto del Granger mayor. Pronto, se hizo oír su voz en la habitación taciturna.

- Es difícil.- declaró sin despegar los ojos del papel.- Lo único que se me ocurre destacar es el hecho de que haya citado a Kai a un parque de atracciones deshabitado y… aislado. Solo hay un nombre que se me viene a la cabeza.

- Voltaire.- se escapó de los labios de cada uno, y más de un recuerdo oscuro hacía acto de presencia en las mentes de los jóvenes.

- Correcto,- dijo el hombre.- no hay nadie más.

- Ese… bastardo.- murmuró Tyson para sí mismo, pero siendo escuchado por los presentes.- ¿Por qué no lo deja en paz?

- No lo sé.- respondió su padre.- Meramente puedo imaginar que Kai es una valiosa pieza de ajedrez en su tablero de juego.

- No hables con enigmas, papá.- habló Tyson, extrayendo algunas risas por parte de los espectadores.

- Un momento,- se oyó decir a Max, mientras señalaba la carta.- ¿qué es esa mancha roja?

Cada par de ojos se orientó hacia la carta, sorprendiéndose de hallar razón en las palabras del joven rubio.

- Es cierto.- dijo Kenny.- Por un momento pensé que era un decorado de la hoja, pero ahora que la observó mejor…

-… es irregular.- prosiguió Hilary.- Los aderezos de las hojas no suelen ser así. Por lo general son algo más simétricos.

- Además esta parece ser una simple hoja de carta,- siguió Max.- sin dibujos. Me pregunto qué será.

- Es curioso.- mencionó el mayor.- Dentro de la mancha, las letras están algo emborronadas.

- Puede haber sido causa de la lluvia.- acotó el chino.- En cuanto bajamos del carro, el agua me mojó hasta los huesos. Me parece increíble que la carta no se haya deshecho.

- Quizá, quizá…- prosiguió Bruce.- olvidémoslo. No creo que sea importante. Debemos centrarnos en el autor de la carta, _Sophie Hiwatari_.

- No creo que esto sea necesario.- dijo Tyson de pronto.- Sabemos perfectamente que Voltaire está detrás de todo esto. No nos sigamos friendo los sesos y dejémoslo pasar.

- Pero, Tyson,- objetó Kenny alzando levemente su voz.- si lo que quería era atrapar a Kai, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, ¿por qué entonces…?

- ¡Yo qué sé!- exclamó el moreno, levantándose del sofá, donde anteriormente se encontraba sentado.- Esa mujer no es nadie. Solo quieren confundir a Kai para luego atraparlo cuando menos se lo espere.

- Por muy extraño que parezca…- se oyó decir a Max.- concuerdo con Tyson. ¿Quién más podría ser? No estoy seguro de por qué no se llevaron a Kai esta noche, pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que si Voltaire está en medio no será nada agradable.

- ¿Lo ven?- Se oyó decir a un Tyson lleno de convicción en sus palabras.- Olvidémonos de este asunto, al menos solo por hoy…

Los chicos parecieron reflexionar sus palabras. Era bien sabido por todos, que dar vueltas y vueltas a un tema sin llegar a un solución, concebía un desagradable mareo, seguido de un molesto dolor de cabeza.

Y… después de todo, Tyson tenía razón. Fuera cual fuera el veredicto al que sus mentes dieran cabida, no había nada que hacer… nada a su alcance.

- Además,- prosiguió el _Campeón Mundial_.- no hemos terminado de celebrar. Aún tenemos el pastel y hay un cumpleaños que festejar.

Todos observaron la sonrisa traviesa que curvaba los finos labios del moreno. Notaron como su mirada se orientaba hacia los rostros perplejos de cada uno y, acto seguido, una risa escapó de su garganta… Nuevamente estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

_¿Fue un sueño?_

Primer y único pensamiento que hizo eco en su cabeza. Anhelaba una respuesta que saciara su curiosidad.

Se talló los ojos y pestañeó varias veces para ahuyentar la pesadez en sus párpados. Posteriormente, permitió a sus orbes carmesí estudiar el entorno donde se encontraba. _No recordaba el más mínimo detalle de la noche anterior…_ al menos no después de subir al carro.

Cual película dramática, la secuencia de imágenes recorrió su memoria… mas no lograba relacionar una con otra, sumando la confusión a sus pensamientos, lo cual le irritaba de sobremanera.

Se sentó para mayor comodidad.

- _"No me cabe duda de que fue un sueño…_- pensó para sus adentros.-_ pero el dolor fue muy real."_

Largó un suspiro apesadumbrado.

_¿Qué le ocurría?_

Llevaba meses formulándose aquella pregunta y la respuesta no parecía querer cruzarse por su vida. Incluso su cuerpo le jugaba malas pasadas. ¿Es que a caso se estaba volviendo… débil? ¿Había perdido todo aquello que aprendió durante los torturosos años en la abadía? ¿Y su fuerza? ¿Dónde estaba?

_- "¡Diablos!_- maldijo internamente.- _No puedo seguir permitiéndome esto, es simplemente ridículo… la debilidad no es una opción."_

Se regañaba a sí mismo, repitiendo las exactas palabras que más de una vez oyó decir de boca de Boris en los años en cautiverio que vivió en Rusia.

"_No te rindas",_ clamaba una nítida voz en su cabeza.

Y no había segunda opción.

* * *

Optó por levantarse. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo... y era preferible adelantarse a cualquier hecho.

Sus fuerzas no le acompañaban en su totalidad, pero era suficiente para sobrellevar el tenso día que daba señas de haber comenzado.

Empezó poco a poco.

Estirar sus brazos le hizo ganar algo de ánimo y entusiasmo. Luego, salió de la cama y comenzó la búsqueda de sus prendas de vestir… mas solo halló sus vestimentas del día anterior, las cuales aún escurrían agua por cada hilo de su compostura.

- _"¿Y ahora qué?"- _pensó con cierto dejo de frustración.- _"Mi ropa está en la sala… Qué más da, tendré que bajar por ella_."

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia las escaleras; bajando peldaño a peldaño, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar 'encuentros' que por el momento eran totalmente indeseados. En cuanto sintió la madera fría del primer piso bajo sus pies desnudos, supo que _algo_ distinto decoraba el día que acontecía y le hacía diferente a los demás.

_¿Algo sobraba__… o algo faltaba?_

Un curioso silencio sepulcral, pero nunca incómodo, le hizo reflexionar y comprender, que la nueva aventura que había decidido afrontar, tuvo como consecuencia un giro en su vida de pies a cabeza, obligándole a renovar su visión tan pesimista de las cosas y a tomar un nuevo rumbo en su vida. Este último con algo de duda, pues no estaba seguro de haber escogido el camino correcto. Sus decisiones afectaban tanto a él como a sus amigos… lo sabía por experiencia.

- "_Si me dejaran en paz, todo sería distinto"-_ se decía.- _"Podría actuar solo, arriesgarme… y no preocuparme por su seguridad… Son insoportablemente entrometidos, y lo saben."_

Un par de ojos sobre sí, le puso en alerta. Lanzó una discreta mirada a su alrededor, y descubrió a un rubio-pecoso de orbes azules, cual laguna cristalina, observándole con agradable sonrisa. Kai esperó a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle, rogando por que acabara de hablar lo antes posible.

- Ven con nosotros.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta que conllevaba a la sala.

Permaneció de pie, intrigado por la actitud de Max. Parecía como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sin previo aviso, un coro de voces conocidas se escuchó por todo el Dojo Granger, entonando una singular melodía característica de una única celebración anual.

Sus ojos se abrieron lo que no podían, en evidente señal de asombro. Y entonces, se animó a entrar a la sala, esperando cualquier tipo de idiotez que hubiera surgido de las mentes de sus amigos...

_¡__…Que los cumplas feliz!_

_- "…Idiotas"- _No hallaba otro calificativo que definiera mejor el acto tan ridículo de sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

- ¡Oh, vamos!- clamó Tyson con un entusiasmo casi insoportable.- ¡Es para ti!

Kai prolongó su silencio lo más que pudo, evitando que sus orbes irritadas se encontraran con la felicidad abundante en sus amigos. No deseaba hablar…y mucho menos opinar. Sus "_brillantes"_ compañeros de equipo habían decidido arruinar la paz en su día _'post-cumpleaños'_ para hacer de las suyas sin si quiera preguntarle, o al menos… pedir permiso. _Supongo que a esto es lo que llaman una 'agradable' sorpresa,_ pensó con gran ironía reinando en sus pensamientos, _solo falta la fresa que culmine mi pastel…_

Su reclamo pareció ser escuchado, pues en la sala hizo acto de presencia, el padre de Tyson, el cual acarreaba con gran dificultad una enorme caja de color opaco y con una pegatina gigante en el frente. Las palabras impresas en el adhesivo se podían descifrar desde lejos, pues eran de tonalidades que resaltaban con una exageración casi burlesca. En ellas se podía leer claramente: _"Pastelería Giorgio Bonpetti",_ acompañado de una dirección, número de teléfono y una imagen de algún viejo regordete con ambas manos llenas de pasteles aparentemente deliciosos. Era imposible evitar fijarse en cada uno de los detalles de la caja y no estar de acuerdo en que la pegatina era ridícula, infantil y para nada cautivadora… al menos, así era para Kai Hiwatari.

Bruce Granger depositó el paquete en la pequeña mesita de té, en tanto el abuelo colaboraba situando platitos y utensilios de cocina. Ray también ayudaba con los vasos, refrescos y pequeños bocadillos caseros.

Todas aquellas personas presentes en la habitación esperaban entusiasmados y con grandes sonrisas grabadas en los rostros, alguna frase con un mínimo de dos palabras proveniente del líder de los Bladebreakers. ¿Un simple '_gracias'_ era mucho pedir para el capitán ruso? ¿O quizá aquel improvisado decorado en las paredes era muy extravagante para su gusto? Cualquier cosa podía ser.

_-"Debo reconocer que…"-_ pensaba observando los globos en las paredes y la serpentina recorriendo el techo de esquina a esquina.- _"esto no me lo esperaba"_

- ¡Felices Dieciséis!- clamó Max, a sabiendas de que no podía denominarse del todo _"Feliz"_

Kai roló los ojos. Esa mañana, su lado irónico había tomado posesión de sus pensamientos, y no tenía el ánimo suficiente como para impedírselo.

Evitó hacer contacto visual. No deseaba que su molestia se hiciera notar tan pronto, pues aún le aguardaba un largo día que, evidentemente, le convenía tomarlo con una calma y sosiego tan improvisados, que hasta Voltaire habría creído en su actuación... _Quizá exagero_, pensó logrando extraer una leve mejoría en su ánimo sombrío.

Oyó un suave '_clic'_ que captó su atención por unos instantes. Orientó sus extravagantes orbes escarlata hacia el lugar de origen del sonido, y descubrió a Tyson presionando diversos botones en el nuevo, fabuloso y tecnológico _'Stereo',_ que el "_Abuelo_" Granger había ganado –aunque con algo de engaño- en la lotería, hace apenas unos días atrás. Este último se escandalizó y lanzó un grito aire, al ver a su nieto utilizando su aparato de forma incorrecta y bastante salvaje.

- ¡No toques eso, muchacho! - Dijo el anciano elevando la voz, mientras corría hacia el _'Stereo'_ y revisaba con sutileza que todo estuviese en perfecto orden.- Eres muy joven para utilizar uno de estos.

- Abuelo,- se oyó responder a Tyson, seguido de un largo suspiro- entiendo que estés emocionado por haber ganado la lotería, pero créeme, sé cómo usarlo…

El mayor se abrazó a la maquinaria de manera divertida, arrancando sonrisas de aquellos que presenciaban la escena. Pasados unos minutos, Tyson pareció darse por vencido al ver que su abuelo no se movería aunque temblara, tronara o un árbol amenazara con aplastarle… su determinación era tan fuerte como la del moreno comilón.

Kai paseó su vista un momento, hasta que se halló de frente con un curioso paquete oculto de manera descuidada y notablemente apresurada, tras el sofá. Se preguntó el por qué de su estadía en aquel lugar y lo observó un momento más, intentando descifrar qué sería o qué hacía allí.

Kenny se percató de la concentración de su compañero en el objeto vanamente escondido. Recordó fugazmente los planes del de la gorra y actuó rápidamente.

- Kai, ¿por qué no te sientas?- sugirió el pequeño castaño con algo de nerviosismo y tartamudeo en su habla.- Se-seguro estás cansa-sado…

Quiso dar un leve empujón al bicolor para que se adelantara y tomara asiento en el sofá, pero se retractó en el último momento al sentir la mirada fría que le lanzó el ruso… Debía reconocer que aún le intimidaban esos ojos rebosantes de odio e indiferencia, y que jamás se acostumbraría a ello… Al menos, hacía lo posible por llevarse bien con Kai y así lograr evadirlas.

Ray había terminado de traer los utensilios de cocina necesarios, y acababa de entregarle a Bruce un enorme cuchillo que serviría para cortar el pastel recién sacado de la gran caja… Pero antes de que el chino tuviera la oportunidad de unirse a los demás, el padre de Tyson le solicitó un último favor. Se le acercó al oído y dictó algunas palabras. Kon, obedientemente, se dirigió a la cocina por postrera vez y volvió con una cajita de pequeño tamaño. Abrió el paquete…

El Abuelo dejó de abrazar el aparato y se sentó en el sofá esperando entusiasmado que el resto de los jóvenes se le uniera. El primero fue Max, acomodándose a su derecha; seguido de Kai en un sillón-único; y, al final, Kenny, Hilary y Tyson ubicándose al otro lado del Abuelo.

Bruce Granger extrajo de la caja, dieciséis velas de diversos colores cada una y las acomodó en el pastel, de manera ordenada y simétrica. Luego, de su bolsillo, sacó una caja de fósforos (cerillos) y encendió las velas… _ante los ojos suplicantes de Hiwatari._

Kai se encontraba en un estado de hastío total. Observaba con disgusto cada vela mientras era encendida y su llama crecía hasta igualar a las demás… _¿Por qué la gente solía ignorar sus deseos?_ No, definitivamente ellos no conocían lo que significaba _'tranquilidad'._

- Bien, chicos.- Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa de envidiable tamaño embelleciendo su rostro moreno.- Uno, dos… _tres._

Todos los presentes, (a excepción de Kai) entonaron la melodía de cumpleaños anterior.

_- "¿Dónde está la salida?"-_ pensó el ruso con repetida ironía.

* * *

_¿El pastel? Delicioso. ¿La 'fiesta'? Tranquila y pacífica. ¿Su vida? Un desastre. ¿Los regalos? Aún sin abrir__…_

Entablaron una conversación apacible, mientras que comían los bocadillos caseros y bebían de sus vasos. En tanto, Kai, a penas y había probado su pastel de cumpleaños. No era partícipe de la charla, pero en el fondo les escuchaba… a pesar de que su mirada se veía perdida y enfocaba el piso de madera. Tyson se percató de su aburrimiento y decidió iniciar la segunda parte de la celebración. Para ello, se levantó y recogió un paquete de detrás del sofá y lo posó frente a los ojos de Kai. Todos le observaban realizando su labor.

- Kai,- llamó el moreno intentando en lo posible, ser agradable con el bicolor.- esto... es para ti… ¿Qué es una fiesta sin regalos?

- Tyson…- respondió Kai hastiado.- yo no quería esto.

- Lo sabemos.- declaró Tyson.- Y antes de que te vayas y te alejes, queremos que lo abras… Quizá así te des cuenta de que para nosotros si eres un amigo.

Los espectadores sonrieron ante la excelente elección de palabras del Granger menor, quien nunca había gozado de ser un buen orador. Ante ello, el ruso parecía estar dispuesto a la petición con tal de retirarse después.

- Está bien.- respondió al fin.- Pero…

- Luego te dejaremos en paz.- interrumpió Ray.

Kai asintió y esperó a que Tyson le entregara el paquete, y así hizo este. El obsequio no era muy grande… más bien pequeño, envuelto en un papel de color carmín suave con estampados sencillos y aceptables a su gusto. El bicolor lo recibió con ambas manos, intentando percibir al tacto el contenido, y comenzó a rasgar el papel, rogando por no encontrarse con alguna otra sorpresa desagradable... Introdujo su mano dentro del paquete y sacó el objeto en su interior…

_Tyson sonreía, mientras su mano realizaba el signo de la paz; Hilary a su lado, con una __curva en sus labios y pose tranquila; Max estaba de rodillas, mientras alzaba sus manos hacia el cielo en evidente señal de gozo; Ray tenía grabada una risita en su rostro que le hacía perecer la persona más feliz del mundo._

Recordaba ese día. No habría pasado más de un año…

"_¡Vamos, Kai!" le había dicho Tyson. "¡No seas amargado y sácate una foto con nosotros!"_

_Se hallaban en la entrada del Dojo, con una alegría empalagosa y sonrisas de oreja a oreja, que irritaban al aislado bicolor. Aguardaban impacientes a que el 'Abuelo' les tomara la fotografía que inmortalizaría para siempre el día en que el Granger menor se había convertido en Campeón Mundial por vez consecutiva._

"_No me molestes" le había respondido aquella vez, para luego ignorarlo. _

"_¿Para qué quiero enemigos si contigo me basta?" murmuró el de la gorra, mas fue escuchado por el ruso, quien lanzó un gruñido al aire._

_Kai se encontraba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la puerta que daba paso al interior del Dojo. Hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por que la situación no le hiciera perder los estribos suficientes como para golpear a alguien. Su rostro no denotaba su frustración, pero su mente se bloqueaba con aquel creciente fastidio._

_El señor Dickenson, muy feliz por la victoria de Tyson, también había hecho acto de presencia en el lugar__. Reía constantemente y culpa de su buen humor, había cumplido varios de los caprichos del moreno Campeón, pues ahora también insistía para que el ruso posara en el retrato. _

"_Por favor, Kai. Sólo por esta vez" le había dicho con mirada suplicante. "Es una foto, nada más… Te aseguro que no morirás."_

_El anciano hombre sonreía irritantemente. Luego, le dio un leve empujón para que se acercara a los chicos. El joven bicolor, resignado, accedió a las súplicas del Señor Dickenson. Buscó una posición hacia la esquina de la fotografía y ahí esperó a que todo acabara._

¡Quién diría que aquella estúpida foto acabaría en sus manos!

Si. Su regalo era una foto tomada hace ya tiempo, en la que había participado contra su voluntad.

Todos los presentes observaban al bicolor, esperando por algún gesto que diera a conocer su gratitud… pero nada ocurría. Él observaba la foto y parecía analizar cada particularidad, cada minúsculo detalle o pormenor que fuera posible hallar. Mas no movía ni un solo músculo, y eso llamó la atención de los 'espectadores'.

Al cabo de un momento, Kai sacudió su cabeza y pestañeó varias veces, volviendo a la realidad que aguardaba impaciente su llegada. Sus ojos le llevaron hacia los rostros de la concurrencia, percatándose de la situación y silencio incómodo. Decidió actuar velozmente, con objetivo de desaparecer lo antes posible de aquel sitio, pues mucho necesitaba reflexionar.

- Bueno…- dijo con voz neutra. Suspiró.- Gracias.

Se levantó rápidamente, con su presente sujeto con ambas manos. Dio la espalda y avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta que daba paso a la libertad… Pero se detuvo un momento antes de salir. Volteó y estudió cada mirada sobre él, para luego salir al fin y dejar a todos con grandes pensamientos y preguntas en el aire.

Tyson exhaló y se permitió hablar.

- Eso fue…- dijo extrañado.- muy raro.

- Si, Tyson.- respondió Hilary.- Nos dimos cuenta de ello.

El moreno se echó a reír, sin saber por qué, e invitó a sus amigos a carcajear con él. Éstos le siguieron, y pronto, todos reían de lo desconocido. Mientras, sus mentes daban por hecho que todo era el feliz final de un sueño curioso… o quizá, el principio de una extensa y perturbadora pesadilla.

* * *

Al caer la bóveda estrellada, cada uno de los Bladebreakers se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño, mientras sus rostros daban a conocer la paz y tranquilidad que llevaban tiempo echando en falta… Pero había uno que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, por temor a que una nueva pesadilla atormentara su alma en pena.

Se encontraba en el jardín de la gran casa de Tyson, observando a su fiel compañera nocturna y testigo de miles de vivencias: La Luna. Ella llevaba años de amistad con el joven Hiwatari, siendo la única que prestaba sus oídos para atender a sus experiencias, penas, pruebas, malos y buenos momentos. Y ahora, era ella quien observaba el pesar y confusión en los ojos escarlata del ruso. Ella contemplaba la vida de Kai desde su propio punto de vista.

- _"Dame un respuesta"-_ clamaba el joven bicolor desde el interior de sus pensamientos.

Como si la luz de aquella hermosa Luna Llena fuera a darle una respuesta, suplicó con sus ojos la solución y aguardó a que el fulgor en su vida se hiciera presente a través de un milagro divino.

Desesperado. Nunca imaginó llegar a tal punto de locura. Estaba en el límite del abismo de la demencia.

De su bolsillo derecho, sacó su blade y observó la majestuosa imagen de su Fénix de fuego.

- _"Mírame, Dranzer, en qué me he convertido"- _Sus pensamientos era regidos por el pesar. Alzó el rostro hacia el cielo-_ "Debí morir hace mucho tiempo"_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de ingresar al Dojo…

* * *

- ¡Adelante, Dragoon!- clamaba Tyson con su característico vigor.- ¡Acaba con él!

- ¡Driger! – exclamó en respuesta el chino.

Habían acordado un pequeño entrenamiento antes del almuerzo para no perder la práctica, además de que así podrían animar al joven Hiwatari. Este último descansaba apoyado en la pared, con brazos y piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados. Ante los Bladebreakers, Kai parecía volver a la normalidad, volvía ser el mismo chico antipático y frío de siempre. Esto era motivo suficiente para dar vuelta la página y dejar atrás los malos momentos que habían vivido últimamente, y así iniciar un nuevo capítulo de su historia como equipo.

- _¡Chicos_!- se escuchó el llamado del '_Abuelo'_ Granger- _¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están?_

- ¡Estamos aquí, '_Abuelo'_! – respondió Hilary.

El mayor hizo acto de presencia, junto con su gran sonrisa y mirada repleta de vitalidad; llevaba ambas manos tras la espalda y su traje de Kendo.

- Los estaba buscando.- dijo el anciano.- Más bien, a Kai.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el bicolor, quien había abierto sus ojos y ahora le observaba atentamente.

El mayor extendió su brazo derecho hacia el joven Hiwatari, con un sobre entre sus manos. Pudo leer claramente su nombre impreso en el papel.

'_La historia vuelve a repetirse'_

- Acabo de revisar el buzón, y junto con las facturas, estaba esto.- finalizó el hombre de cabellos plateados.

Kai recibió el escrito con desgano y una leve frustración implantada en su mirada escarlata. El _'Abuelo'_ fue capaz de percibir aquellos sentimientos y decidió entrar al Dojo para evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto. Mientras, el joven bicolor observaba el papel con el seño fruncido, ¿es que a caso su madre no era capaz de deducir que ya no le interesaba verla? ¿Quién querría encontrarse con quien lo abandonó y traicionó?

- Viejo…- se oyó decir a Tyson. Recibió una mirada fría del ruso, lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda de punta a punta y su corazón palpitante se detuviera por unos momentos.

El líder de los Bladebreakers abrió el sobre, olvidando la sutileza. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Mi Dulce Kai:_

_Perdóname. Perdóname, __ perdóname. He obrado mal, lo sé, y estoy consciente de lo mucho que me odias en este momento. Sé que no atenderás a razones. Me siento culpable por haber provocado una herida más en tu vida y llego a odiarme. _

_Amor, el destino me ha impedido llegar a ti. No puedo explicártelo ahora, me perjudicaría a mí misma y acabaría con la esperanza que me queda por volver a verte. Sé también que te pido demasiado, pero debes aguardar un poco más… Ya no falta mucho._

_Perdóname, corazón mío._

_Ahora estoy en peligro y no puedo escribir una palabra más. Me toca huir nuevamente._

_Soy una mujer cobarde, ¿no piensas eso?_

_Obviaré tu respuesta._

_Kai, pronto verás cómo el fruto de mi propósito da resultado. Obtendrás las respuestas que buscas y todo cuanto quieras._

_Paciencia._

_Te amo, mi pequeño._

_Sophie Hiwatari_

Fijaron sus ojos en la expresión insulsa del ruso. A pesar de la experiencia, continuaba siendo sorprendente el nunca hallar sensibilidad en el rostro del bicolor, pues este era un tema delicado y que no se podía tocar sin más.

Ray quiso decir algo, mas fue interrumpido por las palabras y el gesto brusco del joven Hiwatari.

- ¡Ja!- rió con una irónica sonrisa curvando sus labios.- Realmente piensa que esto me importa. Sea cual sea su plan, no pienso colaborar en sandeces.

Rasgó el papel una vez, obteniendo dos mitades. Posteriormente arrugó ambas partes de la carta, logrando una bola, y lo lanzó al aire. Inmediatamente, dio media vuelta y se adentró en el Dojo Granger.

A Ray jamás dejó de asombrarle la frialdad e indiferencia con la que actuaba Kai. Asuntos que a cualquiera herirían en los profundo de su corazón… a él parecían no importarle. Era inhumano. Era una máquina. ¿Sería Voltaire la causa de esto? No lo dudaba, pero ¿qué diablos le había hecho? Suponía que antes de entrar a la abadía, Kai habría sido un niño totalmente normal, con amigos, familia, madre, padre, ¡quizá hasta primos o más familia! Sospechaba que Kai había sido feliz alguna vez, ¿qué habría sido de ese niño? ¿Vivo o muerto?

¡Pobre chico! ¡Atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado! ¡Marcado con las cicatrices de un dolor brutal y sanguinario! Perseguido por los recuerdos de aquello que _'pudo ser'_…

Tyson recogió el papel dividido y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Iba a mencionar algo, pero fue interrumpido por las fuertes palabras de su abuelo, que dentro del Dojo se encontraba…

- ¡¿_Qué hace usted aquí?_- se le oyó gritar, con evidente tono de enfado.- _¡No es bienvenido en esta casa! ¡Váyase y no regrese!_

- ¡Rayos!- clamó Tyson y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.- El '_Abuelo'_ está discutiendo con el lechero, otra vez.

Los chicos corrieron hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba el anciano Granger. Pretendían evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto que fuera a armarse, pero la sorpresa que se llevaron ni siquiera cabía en sus rostros.

* * *

Kai se encontraba nuevamente en el tejado, recostado e intentando alejar de su cabeza las bellas palabras de su supuesta madre, las cuales hacían caer la máscara de indiferencia que cargaba a diario. Pronto, no pudo aguantar más; y comenzó a imaginar la gran vida que habría llevado si tan solo su progenitora le hubiera acompañado en el transcurso de su niñez y ahora guiándolo en el camino de la adolescencia… ¡Oh, qué hermoso habría sido! ¡Qué grandes historias podría contar! ¡Qué orgulloso se habría sentido de decir: _"¿Mi madre?… si, una gran mujer; luchadora y amorosa"_!

Una lágrima rebelde trazó una trayectoria en su mejilla. _Patético_. Engañando a sus recuerdos con todo aquello que '_habría podido ser'_ y olvidando que no eran más que fantasías infantiles. _Patético_. Quizá merecía todo cuanto había vivido, merecía el dolor de nunca haber reído. _Patético_. Era un idiota, un chiquillo débil, escoria… era patético.

Los gritos del '_Abuelo'_ llamaron su atención y decidió averiguar qué ocurría. Bajó rápidamente del tejado y se aventuró hasta la cocina, donde se encontró con los Bladebreakers, quienes observaban atentamente hacia el interior de la habitación con expresiones desagradables.

Se asomó para ver aquello que tenía a _sus amigos_ tan absortos y se encontró con la desgracia mayor ante sus ojos.

-"Mierda"- pensó. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sintió temor y furia al mismo tiempo.

Era… _patético._

_

* * *

_

Sé que me he tardado bastante. Pero al fin ya está aquí el capítulo seis... y para compensar... ¡Lo he hecho tan largo como he podido! Me costó, debo decirlo.

Mencionaré que el capítulo siguiente a este es uno de mis favoritos, ¿por que? Ya lo verán en su momento...y bueno, pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero tengo excusa: El Colegio. Me tiene muy ocupada con tantos exámenes, pero me ha ido bien ^^

Empezaré mañana mismo el capítulo siete.

Bueno... si les gusto, ¡dejen su comentario! ^^ Asi sabre si les gusta o si tengo algun futuro en la litertura, cosa que me fascina. Además, podrán decirme qués es lo que les gustaría leer, o qué aspectos debería mejorar (por favor, críticas constructivas)

Y... ¡eso!

Saludoooooos =D


	8. Señal de Demencia

**Haro Kzoids**: Vaya que me tardé pero al final lo logré. Más vale tarde que nunca :) Este capítulo es para ti. Ojala hayas pasado una Feliz Navidad y tengas un próspero Año Nuevo. Gracias por Todo lo que me has enseñado y apoyado. Lamento haber tardado en cumplir mi promesa, pero estaba un poco asustada, supongo sabrás por qué. Si no, me preugntas ;)

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Señal de Demencia.**_

- ¿Qué quieres?- Atinó a decir con expresión desabrida y postura grosera.

Aquel hombre ignoraba que su presencia en el lugar, simplemente no era grata y, mucho menos bien recibida. Los espectadores le observaban con un odio creciente y miradas retadoras, lo cual hacía acrecentar su ego. Una perversa sonrisa arqueó sus finos labios e incrementó la malicia de su corazón, mientras que su cabeza se elevaba y les miraba por encima del hombro, dando a conocer que pertenecía a una clase totalmente diferente: la Clase Alta, los _ricachones_.

Kai sintió como un molesto calor en su pecho acentuaba su ira. Al mismo tiempo, una fuerza desconocida bloqueaba sus pensamientos cuerdos… Reconoció una leve voz que le incitaba a atacar y despedazar todo a su paso, cual fiera en plena cacería.

El hombre dio un paso al frente, enseñando la seguridad en sus actos e intimidando a los presentes. Mas estos reaccionaron casi por inercia.

- Será mejor que se vaya, señor Hiwatari.- dijo el Abuelo Granger con el ceño fruncido.- No queremos problemas.

Voltaire ensanchó su maligna y desagradable sonrisa, en tanto sus dientes de tonalidad nívea, relucían como símbolo de superioridad y vanidad. La negrura y perversidad de sus ojos, emitieron una pequeña y misteriosa chispa que provocó escalofríos en varios de los presentes. El aire se volvió pesado entonces, y la tensión aumentó considerablemente; asemejaba una batalla sicológica, donde el más débil, no era más que un obstáculo en el camino del otro. Carraspeó la garganta antes de emitir sonido.

- Nieto,- pronunció irónicamente, e ignorando las palabras del '_Abuelo'_ Granger.- tú y yo tenemos un tema que tratar.

- No tengo nada que discutir contigo.- respondió Kai cortante y con voz tranquila. No obstante, sus ojos hablaban lo contrario, pues rebosaban de furia contenida. Dio media vuelta, alejándose del pasado y del tormento.

Voltaire frunció el ceño fugazmente ante el rechazo y arrogancia de su _'nieto'_; sin embargo, se esforzó por mantener una calma que no gozaba.

- No seas insolente, muchacho.- replicó con esa voz fría e insulsa que recordaba las raíces de Kai.- Dile a tus… _amigos_, que se retiren.

Tyson hizo notar su enfado, dejando escapar un gruñido. ¿Quién se creía? Le estaban echando de sus propia casa, ¿qué mayor insulto que aquel? Al parecer, la falta de educación y la arrogancia eran características claves en todo Hiwatari. El moreno sintió una mano sobre su hombro que le indicó que recuperara los estribos y se comportara. Era la zurda de Kai.

_- "¿Kai? ¡Pero qué demonios…!"_- pensó el Granger menor. El bicolor le lanzó una mirada fría.- "¡_Estoy de tu parte! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?"_

Kai oprimió levemente su hombro, mientras le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, expresando un odio considerablemente mayor al habitual. A regañadientes y con los puños fuertemente cerrados, Tyson comprendió el mensaje, y con una fugaz mirada se lo hizo notar a su abuelo. Este último, adormeció su ligero malhumor e invitó a Voltaire a pasar a la sala a través de un gesto con el brazo.

- Pase… por favor.- dijo el anciano con un dejo de irritación, en tanto el ego del malvado Hiwatari se intensificada.

Voltaire dio unos pasos al frente, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de jóvenes beyluchadores. Sus pies resonaban fuertemente por el pasillo, mientras su bastón, de cabeza redonda y oro puro, golpeaba la madera del piso. Los Bladebreakers no apartaron sus miradas del hombre con cabellera larga y plateada hasta que ingresó a la sala de estar, junto con Kai guiándole en la corta trayectoria. Este último, andaba con el ceño fruncido, aunque cubierto por la sombra que provocaba el flequillo de su cabello bicolor.

El anciano Hiwatari se adelantó a su '_nieto'_ y se plantó frente a él, deteniendo sus pasos y provocando que este levantara la vista, posando bruscamente sus orbes escarlata en las de él. El mayor sonrió irónicamente y con malicia grabada en el rostro. Mientras Kai sólo deseaba marchar lo más lejos posible de aquella alma diabólica y maligna que le había torturado con castigos inhumanos por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Y bien? – Pronunció el bicolor, ocultando cualquier rastro que pudiera delatar a su orgullo.

- ¿Dónde está? – Habló Voltaire con exigencia y dureza impregnada en su voz, en tanto su cínica sonrisa desaparecía de su semblante adusto.

Kai oprimió sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, dada la impresión. Pero rápidamente tornó a su antigua expresión indiferente y apaciguó el ligero temblor en la mandíbula. Entrecerró los ojos y observó a su '_abuelo'_ con seriedad. Este le devolvió el gesto y ambas miradas iracundas chocaron, provocando chispas y tensando el ambiente.

- No sé de qué me hablas.- Respondió Kai, cerrando los ojos y volteando el rostro hacia cualquier otro lugar.

- Hm. Niñato insolente, debería castigarte por despreciar mi presencia,- dijo el adinerado empresario.- pero soy compasivo y perdonaré tu falta de respeto. Ahora dime, _¿dónde está?_

- ¿Dónde está qué?- respondió el bicolor elevando la voz y dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia él.- Ya te dije que no sé de qué me estás hablando.

La paciencia de Voltaire acabó de un momento a otro. Se le acercó rápidamente y le agarró por el brazo con brusquedad, remeciéndolo sin cuidado y tirando de él. Su cólera podía transmitirse a través de sus ojos, lo cual divertía al muchacho. Éste fue agitado una vez más con tal fuerza que estuvo cerca de perder el balance, mas lo recuperó. Sin embargo, el hombre le agarró del cabello y tiró de él.

- ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! – Clamó iracundo.- ¿¡Dónde está tu _puta _madre!

Con ambos ojos fuertemente cerrados, Kai dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, mientras sus piernas se aflojaban y flexionaban logrando que cayera de rodillas junto a los zapatos bien lustrados de Voltaire. Este le zarandeaba con brutalidad, esperando así una respuesta forzada del menor. Pronto, detuvo el movimiento y obligó al bicolor a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- dijo Kai entre gritos.- ¡¿no se supone que estaba muerta?

Sin esperarlo ni comprender del todo el por qué, recibió una feroz bofetada en la mejilla, tornándose esta de color rojo ardiente y dejándole un gusto a sangre en el interior de la boca.

- No te hagas el listo conmigo,- respondió el anciano malhumorado acercando su rostro al de su _'nieto'_.- sé perfectamente que has tenido comunicación con ella. Si no quieres que te vaya peor, será mejor que hables.

Con inhumana fuerza, Voltaire lanzó a Kai por los aires a varios pies de distancia. Seguidamente, se oyó el estruendo de su cuerpo colisionar contra las tablas que conformaban el suelo. El agredido se levantó rápidamente, aunque resentido por la caída. Enfocó sus orbes hacia el mayor con un odio tan oscuro y poderoso, que parecía casi tangible; luego, apretó la mandíbula intentando abstenerse a la violencia que le tentaba para actuar. El anciano suspiró e intentó relajar los músculos de su rostro afectado por los años.

- Así que… no hablarás.- dijo con voz tranquila pero siempre dura y fría.- Entonces, habrá que buscar otras formas para que me digas la verdad.

Nuevamente tensó el rostro, con evidente mirada de odio, penetrante y agudo cual espada afilada. Posteriormente, puso su fino bastón enfrente de sí y con la diestra jaló del mango, dando a conocer una daga de acero fino y puntiagudo oculto tras la imagen de un simple báculo. Jugueteó con el cuchillo entre sus huesudos dedos, mientras los ojos expectantes de Kai vigilaban sus movimientos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y como los recuerdos lejanos le provocaban dolor en el pecho. Sí, él conocía esa daga, la conocía demasiado a fondo para su gusto; ¡cuántas veces Voltaire había perforado su piel con ella! ¡Cuántas cicatrices había dejado su venenoso filo en su cuerpo! Sentía el temor y el dolor de revivir la sangre, el sufrimiento… el castigo. Las imágenes y los escalofriantes gritos hacían eco en su cabeza, obligándole a recordar un infierno de cosas. Esa '_serpiente'_ puntiaguda era el mismo Diablo, que con su filo lograba los más intensos gritos de dolor; esa daga era la que jugaba entre su carne y se paseaba cortando los tejidos de su nívea piel. Sólo verla le hacía estremecer…

- Mi querida _Serpiente_.- declaró Voltaire en un murmullo.- Los herreros que la forjaron la llamaron así por su increíble capacidad de corromper psicológicamente el alma de las personas, semejante al veneno de una serpiente. Empieza desde dentro, en tu corazón… y poco a poco recorre tu cuerpo infectándolo de dolor, haciendo surgir la sangre y rasgando los órganos internos, hasta extinguir tu vida con un soplido… Tú, mejor que nadie, lo sabes.

El sádico anciano pasó la daga por su lengua, deleitándose en la pronta sangre que habría en su filo. Kai estaba inmóvil; ni un músculo de su cuerpo respondía a las señales de su cerebro. Una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro hasta el cuello, donde desapareció entre sus ropas.

- Por última vez, _nieto_,- dijo Voltaire acercándose lentamente hacia el menor.- ¿dónde está tu madre?

Sus pasos a penas se oían, eran tan sigilosos como los de un tigre acechando a su presa. Con cada pisada marcando el suelo de madera, el temor de Kai aumentaba más y más, hasta que tembló. Pronto, tuvo al anciano parado justo enfrente de él, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Sintió su pesada aura oscura cerca y su olor a caros perfumes franceses. Le inspiraba temor, sí, tanto como sus horribles reencuentros con el pasado. Levantó la vista y pudo notar el bestial y diabólico ser que se había apoderado de su '_abuelo'_. Simplemente no era humano, no; era un Satanás en persona, un hijo del Diablo sediento de sangre, poder y ambición; un ser de las tinieblas repugnante y repulsivo…

Voltaire extendió la diestra donde tenía la daga, y, al no haber respuesta por parte de Kai, lanzó una cuchillada directa a la mejilla de este, provocando un severo y profundo corte.

La sangre marcó el piso. Tormento, sufrimiento. Kai respiró profundo aguantando el tremendo dolor que provenía de la reciente herida. Ardía como el fuego y dolía como cientos de agujas clavadas en su rostro. La sangre seguía emanando cada vez con más fuerza, manchando en totalidad el rostro del muchacho y parte de su cabello bicolor. Deseaba poder gritar, llorar y lamentarse en el dolor. Era un corte que desgarraba su piel profundamente, y también su espíritu luchador e incansable.

Este era un nuevo '_tatuaje_' adherido a su cuerpo.

De pronto, la puerta corrediza de la sala se abrió, revelando a un Tyson sorprendido y, misteriosamente, dolido. Se escuchó el estruendo de tazas destrozándose y el olor a café recién hecho expandirse en la sala.

* * *

– ¿Qué rayos…? – fue todo lo que salió de entre sus finos labios morenos. Mientras sus ojos no dejaban de abrirse dada la impresión.

Tyson había dejado caer las tazas con café que había preparado su abuelo para Kai y su despreciable pariente. Estas, colisionaron contra el piso y el contenido se esparció por la sala hasta chocar con el inusual líquido escarlata, que también se abría camino entre las tablas de madera. Se fundieron en una sola sustancia de color nauseabundo y pútrido, y ya no fue agradable al olfato. Las tazas de loza barata del Abuelo se habían convertido en añicos y sin ningún valor.

Los ojos castaños de Tyson estaban como platos, demasiado sorprendidos, pero, no duró demasiado… Pronto, se adueñó del moreno una ira creciente y su ceño se frunció. De su garganta salían gruñidos impotentes y cargados de cólera…

– ¿¡Qué _mierda_ cree que hace, viejo loco! – Gritó Granger en un arranque de ira. – ¡Váyase de mi casa!

El anciano Hiwatari frunció el seño ligeramente y lanzó un gruñido seco al aire. Escondió disimuladamente la daga bajo la manga de su camisa de seda blanca y perfectamente planchada, intentando vanamente fingir inocencia. Pronto, y con el inquieto silencio que los rodeaba, los demás miembros del equipo de los Bladebreakers y el anciano dueño del Dojo fueron atraídos por los gritos del joven de la gorra. Nada más llegar percibieron el horrible olor a sangre mezclado con café, mas no supieron de donde provenía

– _¡Ya_ _llegué! –_ se oyó gritar al padre de Tyson desde la cocina– _¿Dónde están, chicos_?

– ¡Es un viejo _hijo de puta! –_ Clamó con fuerza Tyson mientras intentaba acercarse a Kai, quien estaba de rodillas a los pies de Voltaire

Ray advirtió el profundo corte en la mejilla del bicolor y entendió la ira de su compañero peli azul.

– _Su… rostro. –_ Murmuró el chino, logrando que los demás presentes se percataran de la fuente de sangre. – ¿Qué rayos…?

– Él… está totalmente loco – murmuró Max. Dirigió su mirada al Hiwatari mayor– ¡Es su nieto! ¿Cómo es posible que le haga esto?

– Niños estúpidos…– se oyó decir a Voltaire con voz ronca y tenebrosa mientras entrecerraba sus ojos negros. – ¿Nunca les han enseñado a no entrometerse en asuntos que _no_ les incumben? Esta… es una gestión entre Kai y yo. Y como ustedes han dicho, es **mi** nieto y **mi** propiedad, así que haré lo se me venga en gana con él.

Hilary tenía sus manos tapando su boca y los ojos tan abiertos como era posible. Nunca se había topado con un hombre tan vil y perverso, que no era capaz de amar ni a su propia sangre… y encima provocaba dolor a su nieto. Su mente no estaba acostumbrada a asimilar tanta maldad. Ella era una chica común, quien gustaba del rosa, la ropa y del helado de fresa con chocolate. Le agradaba que le expresaran cariño y los abrazos y besos. Era sensible, aunque no lo pareciera. Odiaba la sangre y la crueldad… y esto, sobrepasaba sus límites. Sabía que la vida de Kai había sido muy dura y falta de cariño (a diferencia de la suya), pero nunca imaginó que un familiar legítimo fuera el causante de esa dolorosa travesía y aquel curioso comportamiento hostil… Iba contra sus creencias y principios básicos.

Bruce se dio a conocer.

– ¿Qué… sucede aquí?– Dijo el padre de Tyson, mientras sus ojos estudiaban la situación.

– ¿¡Acaso quiere matarlo!– fue lo último que gritó el de la gorra ignorando a su recién integrado padre.

– ¿Matarlo?– Dijo Voltaire con tono burlesco. Sorprendentemente, se largó a reír. – ¡Matarlo, dices!

Su macabra risa llenó las paredes de la habitación. Los ojos expectantes y sorprendidos observaban por primera vez una curva en los labios de aquel sádico anciano. Siguió carcajeando hasta que la situación se tornó ridícula.

– _Está totalmente loco. _– pensaba Ray con el ceño fruncido. – _Es un enfermo mental._

- ¿Realmente piensas que soy _yo_ el que quiere matarlo?- Dijo Voltaire cuando su risa hubo acabado y fijando sus ojos en el joven de la gorra.

- Es usted el que le hace daño. ¡Es usted el que siempre lo ha perseguido para asesinarlo!- gritó Ray desde atrás.

– Yo siempre quise que Kai estuviera a mis órdenes… y aún lo quiero. No me es nada conveniente que muera. Pero…– Con violencia agarró uno de los brazos de Kai, quien se sobresaltó y cerró fuertemente los ojos. – yo diría que es _él_ el que quiere dejar este mundo con sus pensamientos egoístas. Es _él_ el que quiere matarse… ¿no te parece?

Voltaire bajó la manga de la camiseta de Kai, dejando ver innumerables cortes en su brazo. Sádicos y horribles cortes, que producían escalofríos a simple vista. Había uno en específico que se hacía notar por su profundidad y tonalidad amarillenta; este, iba a lo largo, desde la muñeca hasta la mitad del brazo, perfectamente pronunciado y aún con rastros de sangre alrededor. Su cicatrización recién había comenzado, por lo que se convertía en un punto sensible de su cuerpo. Había otros que parecían un jugueteo entre ellos, armando caminos semejantes a vías de tren… pero siempre cargados de un sentimiento desagradable. Provocaba pavor pensar que en algún momento la carne estuvo expuesta y la sangre había bañado ese brazo con dolor y furia.

Hilary sintió nauseas y saboreó la acidez en su boca.

Kai gritó una negación, mas no pudo evitar que rebelara su secreto... El dolor quedó expuesto. Sus sentimientos volaron al aire. Su debilidad era pública.

– No, no, no. – murmuró Max. – Kai jamás se haría daño. ¡Usted le hizo eso! ¡Sólo quiere hacernos creer que Kai es un corta-venas, pero no caeremos en su juego!

Voltaire ignoró el pequeño discurso del rubio y prosiguió con el siguiente brazo, donde repitió el proceso y rebeló una segunda dosis de mortificación provocada por el mismo bicolor. Kai había dejado de luchar, pues era demasiado tarde para ocultarlo. En lugar de ello, se ocupó de mantener su mirada tras la sombra de su cabello, evitando que la vergüenza de sus ojos también quedara expuesta. Los cortes eran incontables, como las estrellas del cielo o las gotas que formaban el mar azul. Observar solo uno era imposible sin antes fijar la mirada en los centenares que había alrededor.

– Les recomendaría medir sus palabras, mocosos. – Habló el anciano Hiwatari. – No pueden ir por la vida creyéndose superiores y dándoselas de prepotentes con una persona de mi categoría. En lugar de ello, podrían comportarse como los… "_amigos_" que son, y preocuparse por la falta de cordura de su "_querido_" capitán.

Devolvió la daga a su anterior estancia, dio media vuelta y se preparó para dejar la habitación.

– Escúcheme bien… "_Señor_" Hiwatari.- Dijo Tyson con los puños fuertemente cerrados y sus ojos ocultos tras la sombra de su cabello azulado.- Yo, con mis propias manos, me encargaré de que nunca en su vida vuelva a ver la luz del sol. Haré que lo sequen en la cárcel, hasta que incluso las ratas sientan asco de tener que compartir jaula con usted. Recuerde mis palabras.

Voltaire volteó su rostro, mostrando su perfil a los jóvenes. Con sonrisa maligna y mirada desafiante, contestó:

– Quisiera ver eso. – Acto seguido, prosiguió su andar, hasta que las miradas atentas ya no pudieron seguirle. Con paso firme, caminó hasta la entrada del Dojo, donde le esperaba una resplandeciente y fastuosa limusina oscura, con ventanas polarizadas y lujoso aspecto. El chófer del vehículo hizo una reverencia, luego, abrió la puerta al anciano. Tan pronto como el conductor se encontró en su asiento, partieron a toda velocidad a la mansión Hiwatari.

* * *

– Sólo dinos, Kai, – repetía el joven chino. – dinos que tú no te hiciste eso y podremos tomar medidas legales. Él nunca más se acercará a ti… Al fin estarás en paz.

El bicolor mantenía su mirada baja, oculta tras su cabello. Sentado en el sofá de la sala, junto al Señor Granger, sentía la vergüenza de su locura. No podía culpar a Voltaire y huir de la verdad, fingiendo que nunca sería capaz de caer tan bajo, y aparentar la cordura que no gozaba.

Max, sentado en un sofá individual, escondía su rostro tras un almohadón. No sabía qué pensar. Cuando intentaba aportar con algún comentario, las palabras eran robadas de su mente quedando totalmente en blanco, como si olvidara el habla. Su frustración crecía. Ya no se sentía como el mismo muchacho optimista y alegre que solía ser, sino como un inútil incapaz de ayudar a un amigo. Una presión en su pecho, similar al ahogo, le robaba la atención y hacía crecer su tristeza.

– ¿Acaso vas a negarlo? – se oyó decir a Tyson bruscamente. Acto seguido, se acercó al bicolor, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de distancia. – ¿Vas a negarnos que ese viejo loco _jamás_ te golpeó?

Ante el silencio incómodo que se presentó y la falta de respuesta del ruso, Tyson agarró a Kai del cuello de la camiseta y lo levantó del sofá, acercándolo a sí con ferocidad, amenazando con lanzar un golpe a su rostro en cualquier momento. Las palabras del bicolor permanecieron ausentes, lo cual acrecentó la ira del moreno. Ray intervino inmediatamente, esforzándose por que Tyson soltara a su capitán y no empeorara la situación, mas no había mucho que pudiera hacer ya.

– ¿Por qué habría de soltarlo? ¡Se merece que lo golpee! – gritó el de la gorra con diminutas lágrimas cristalinas en sus ojos castaños. – ¡Es un idiota! ¿Cómo deja que alguien abuse así de él?

– Kai tendrá sus motivos, Tyson. – habló Hilary desde el otro extremo de la habitación. – Debe haber una explicación para esto, ¡cálmate ya!

El bicolor sujetó las manos de Tyson y las alejó abruptamente de su camiseta, agregando un leve gruñido final.

– No vuelvas a tocarme. – dijo Kai en un susurro, pero sin perder el poder y la dureza en sus palabras.

– Kai, por favor, explícanos esto. – sugirió Ray, evitando que el conflicto continuara.

– No hay nada que explicar. – contestó el ruso, con la misma frialdad en la voz.

– ¿Nada que explicar? ¿¡Nada que explicar! – repitió a gritos el moreno. – ¡Acaban de rajarte la cara con un cuchillo! ¿No hay explicación para eso? ¿Y tus brazos? ¿Quién te hizo esos cortes? Y no me digas que fue el gato, porque ni tienes ni es capaz de hacer algo tan horrible… ¡Sólo admite que Voltaire te ha estado torturando!

– Hijo, por favor, tranquilízate. – dijo el señor Granger. – Que te alteres, no ayudará en nada.

– ¡Responde! – gritó con rabia el peli azul, ignorando a su progenitor. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos irradiaban una chispa de ira temible. Sus puños fuertemente cerrados indicaban que atacaría en cualquier momento, y ni su padre ni nadie sería capaz de detenerle.

– ¡Voltaire no me hizo los cortes! – Hiwatari devolvió el grito con la misma potencia… No obstante, se retractó inmediatamente de sus palabras, temiendo la reacción que pudieran tener los presentes, y lo que llegaran a pensar de él. Una imagen fugaz atravesó su mente, como un cohete surca el cielo, y pudo identificarse en un hospital siquiátrico, rodeado de medicamentos y detestables doctores. ¿Camisas de fuerza, medicamentos, terapia, doctores? Eso no era para él; primero… _muerto_.

Max alzó los ojos inmediatamente y, sorprendido, enfocó su vista en su capitán. Entendiendo inmediatamente lo que acababa de oír y lo que ello significaba.

– Tú… tú… – tartamudeó el rubio, nervioso y asustado. – tú te los… hiciste…

Kai gruñó y volteó su rostro hacia la derecha, intentando a toda costa evitar las miradas impactadas de sus compañeros de equipo. Iba a costarles asimilar que el propio bicolor fuera capaz de caer en la cobardía e intentara suicidarse. Para sus mentes, era ilógico; como si la gravedad de pronto desapareciera, como si el Sol de la nada se extinguiera… Era estúpido pensar que Kai Hiwatari se estuviera rindiendo ante la vida y dejara que las penas lo dominaran. El bicolor era un roble de la más dura e irrompible madera, pero estaba dejando que sus hojas cayeran y las ramas más altas se pudrieran. Extinguía su vida en cada soplido del viento sobre su corteza.

– Es… es una broma. – dijo Tyson, derramando lágrimas que lo ahogaban en dolor. – Tú… tú eres _fuerte_, no serías… capaz… Nunca nos dejarías… No otra vez, ¿verdad que no? ¡Dime que no lo harías! ¡Dímelo, dímelo!... por favor… Quiero creer que amas la vida. Quiero creer que no odias todo a tu alrededor. Quiero creerlo, por favor… _dímelo_.

Tyson cayó de rodillas al piso, sollozando y lamentando los deseos de muerte de Kai. Este último, sintió el peso de aquella palabra sobre sus hombros, sintió el calificativo que había caído sobre él. ¿Él era _fuerte_?

– Siempre quise…– habló Ray de pronto. – siempre quise saber lo que sentías, lo que había en tu corazón… pero…

– ¿Lo que yo sentía? – Kai al fin levantó la mirada y enfocó sus ojos en los de Ray. – No me hagas reír… Tú, y ninguno de ustedes tienen idea de lo que siento. No saben nada. Ni siquiera me conocen…

– ¿De qué estás…? – pronunció el chino.

– ¡No tienen idea de lo que yo siento! – clamó Kai en un arrebato de ira. – ¡No finjan que saben! ¡Idiotas!

– ¡Entonces dinos! – le gritó Ray. – ¡Dinos qué es lo que sientes y acabemos con esto de una vez y para siempre!

Kai guardó silencio durante unos instantes; luego, cambió su semblante iracundo, a uno más frío que un témpano, tan frío como nunca se había visto grabado en su rostro. Sus ojos escarlata eran un agujero vacío hacia el infinito. No había nada en ellos… ni la más mínima emoción. Su rostro no daba tregua, no decía nada. No había nada escrito en él. Era… nada.

– ¿Quieres ver lo que siento? ¿Realmente quieres ver? – murmuró Kai, apenas audible. – Sígueme y verás lo que realmente hay en mi corazón.

Kai abandonó la habitación, dejando atrás a sus compañeros de equipo y al señor Granger. Se encaminó hacia la cocina y permaneció de pie, dando la espalda a la puerta, junto a uno de los muebles donde se guardaban los utensilios de cocina, esperando que el grupo de jóvenes hiciera su aparición tras él, para enseñarles todo aquello que reinaba en su corazón. Quería que supieran cuán grande era el dolor en su pecho y lo terrible que era inhalar el aire de la nostalgia cada día de su vida. Llenar sus pulmones con dolor y martirio. Tener que caminar sobre mil agujas todos los días sin la oportunidad de poder huir de ello. El nudo constante en su garganta… cada vez más intenso e inaguantable.

Mientras esperaba, extrajo del cajón del mueble, un enorme cuchillo de chef, de alrededor de veinte centímetros de largo y cinco de ancho, de aspecto macabro si no era usado para cocinar.

Pronto, se asomaron sus compañeros. No avanzaron más allá del marco de la puerta y ahí esperaron expectantes a lo que Kai quería enseñarles.

– Mira bien, Ray. – dijo el bicolor en voz alta. – Esto es lo que siento.

Kai dio la vuelta y dejó que sus amigos observaran el enorme cuchillo en su mano. El ruso lo posó lentamente sobre su muñeca derecha. Observaba el terror en los ojos de sus amigos por lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió el placer de hacerles llorar y sufrir por su dolor. Se sintió complacido por las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Tyson. Comenzó a oprimir contra la carne blanca y lastimada. El corte partió siendo leve, pero rápidamente se ensanchó hasta crear una grave abertura de donde la sangre salía a montones, manchando el piso de madera. Kai siguió cortando más allá de la capa externa de la piel, cortando el músculo y escurriendo cada vez más y más líquido carmesí a su alrededor. Pronto, el dolor en su muñeca fue demasiado para continuar y soltó el utensilio asesino. Este cayó al piso sobre la gran charca escarlata a los pies del bicolor, salpicando pequeñas gotas sobre sus zapatillas negras.

Ardía como el fuego. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Kai cayó al piso, gritando su tortura y clamando el dolor en su muñeca. Pero misteriosamente, seguía sintiendo ese placer de provocar dolor a sí mismo y a los demás… ¿Quería llamar la atención como cualquier muchacho adolescente? El placer se extinguió, siendo sustituido por el balde de agua fría llamado realidad. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un chiquillo malcriado deseoso de tener lo que quiere. Haciendo berrinche por lo que desea y causando líos y dolor a los demás.

Ray tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando asimiló lo que sus ojos presenciaban corrió hacia el cuerpo caído de Kai y lloró sobre su rostro.

– ¡Reaccionen! ¡Tyson! ¡Max! ¡Hilary! – les llamaba a gritos, intentando apartarlos del velo que cubría sus ojos. – ¡Kenny, por favor! ¡Kai morirá desangrado! ¡Señor Granger!

Su voz se perdía entre la desesperación. La sangre teñía sus ropas blancas. Sin saber qué hacer y con cada parte de su cuerpo temblando, Ray puso sus manos tintadas de rojo sobre el rostro de Kai y le aseguró que estaría bien, le prometió que él mismo lo salvaría. No dejaría que la vida de su compañero se le esfumara como agua entre los dedos.

Bruce, cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión, corrió hacia uno de los muebles y cogió el paño de cocina, envolvió rápidamente la muñeca de Kai y presionó con fuerza, ignorando los quejidos del bicolor.

– ¡Tyson, llama a una ambulancia! – gritó a todo pulmón el hombre, pero su hijo pareció no oírle, si quiera percatarse de que le hablaba a él. – ¡¿Tyson que rayos esperas? ¡Muévete y llama al hospital!

– Yo… yo… – tartamudeó el de la gorra. Pronto cayó brutalmente en la realidad y mecánicamente corrió hacia el teléfono.

Hilary cayó desmayada al piso. Max sollozaba y observaba aterrado la escena, clamando al cielo que la vida de Kai se quedara donde estaba. Kenny cayó de rodillas, con expresión vacía, sin asimilar nada de lo ocurrido.

Kai sentía como los gritos de desesperación de sus compañeros se alejaban de sus oídos y caía en la oscuridad infinita, donde simplemente flotaba y ya no había nada. Solo él y la negrura de su subconsciente.

– _¡Kai! – clamó ella, la desconocida.  
_

La luz del sol en el crepúsculo iluminaba con debilidad la figura del ruso y los actos desesperados del adulto intentando detener el constante flujo de sangre. Pronto anochecería, y nuevamente sería la Luna la única testigo de la sed de muerte de Kai Hiwatari.

_

* * *

_

¡Dios Mio! son las 4:45 de la mañana y me he pasado todo el día y toda la noche (o casi toda) terminando el capítulo.

¡Ah! Cambié el rated porque pensé que quizá esto si era un poco más fuerte pero como está la televisión hoy en día no creo que a los más jóvenes les afecte pero para no tener problemas con la página, mejor así :)

Bueno, la verdad es que no sé si sea de su total agrado este capítulo, espero que sí. Con cada capítulo que subo pienso que pierdo más y más lectores, hasta que me quede solo con aquellos que me digan: "Tu fic está siendo comentado en los malosfic" jejejeje... no soy muy optimista, debo cambiar eso.

Le puse mucho esfuerzo para terminarlo antes de que acabara el año y gasté gran parte de mi imaginación en este capítulo así que deseo de corazón que les guste. :)

Ojala hayan pasado una feliz Navidad y que tengan un próspero año nuevo :)_. Diviértanse y no agobien a Santa Claus :D xD  
_


End file.
